


The Power of Love

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Glee
Genre: Assault, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cussing, Cutting, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally unstable, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In Memory of Naya Rivera, Leroy and Hirman are Villians, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Brody Weston/Rachel Berry, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Panic Attacks, Past, Past Lies, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Pezberry, Protective Brittany S. Pierce, Protective Noah Puckerman, Protective Quinn Fabray, Protective Santana Lopez, Protectiveness, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman Friendship, Rachel gives up being the Leader, Rachel runs away after the teams gets badly Injuried, Running Away, Santana Lopez & Noah Puckerman Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Snixx, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Worried Brittany S. Pierce, Worried Quinn Fabray, brittberry, hiram and Leroy Disowns Rachel, jealous santana, labratsbutitsglee, worried Santana Lopez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: In a world with three superhuman people are chosen by a male named William Schuester and his Wife Emma Pillsbury. The three superhuman People decided to live together to fight the world of evil even though two of them are ex-girlfriends. They Must fight along side each other and protect each other. They must became a family of Superhuman people.
Relationships: Brittany S. Pierce & Marley Rose, Dani/Santana Lopez, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson & Brittany S. Pierce, Finn Hudson & Santana Lopez, Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Quinn Fabray & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Brody Weston, Rachel Berry/Dani, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez & Marley Rose
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

In a world with three superhuman people are chosen by a male named William Schuester and his Wife Emma Pillsbury. The three superhuman People decided to live together to fight the world of evil even though two of them are ex-girlfriends. They Must fight along side each other and protect each other. They must became a family of Superhuman people.

"No matter the cost you guys the worlds needs its hero to protect it from evil without you guys being seen because then you will be sent to a lab to be tested on"

"Rachel your the Leader. your the one with the super smarts and when Angry you will became Your alter ego. "

"Santana Your The Speed of the team the one that when need can same your team for being hurt badly on a mission"

"And Last But not Least Brittany your the Muscle of the team the one that when your team needs help then you will you your strength to help them out"

Rachel Berry Age 16 ( nickname: Rach , Rachie or Rae)

Rachel Barbra Berry At the age of 16 was attacked by a group of Robots that looked like regular teens. After losing the fight with the robot teens Rachel was badly Injuried which lead the Small girl needing Both Bionics' and Superpowers to keep her alive but when she wakes up the next day in Williams house no Memory of being attacked and her body as good as new Rachel Mind was put into Focus to protect Earth. What Rachel doesn't know is that she will be teaming up and living with her ex-girlfriend.

Powers and Bionics

Super Intelligence

Force Field

Force Field Ball

Commando App

Super Senses

Senses recording

Flash drive Fingers

Bionics vison/ scan Vison

Bionic eye

super Durability

Magaistism App

Laser Bo

Etc. ( just look at chase Bionics)

Santana Lopez Age 16 ( Nicknames: San, Sanny , Tana , S and Lovebug)

At The age of 16 Santana Lopez was just hanging with some friends when she was Knocked out by someone. When she came to the Next day in Williams House her head filled with the Memory of her being Put to sleep and waking up blasting a guy into the Roof. Santana Put the Memory Aside to Focus on Protecting Earth. But what she doesn;t know is that the one Leading the team will be her Ex-girlfriend.

Powers and Bionics

Super Speed

Speed talking

Speed typing

Speed fighting

Speed blast

Mentel Navigation System

Vacuum Generation

Speed Whirl

Sonic Cyclone

Super Jump

Wall Climbing/ Wall sticking

Super Durability

Etc ( just look at Bree's Bionics )

Brittany S. Pierce Age 17 ( Nicknames : Britt, B , Britt-Britt and Smiley)

At the Age of 17 Brittany S. Pierce was told by her Parents that she would be getting some Major Surgery but didn't know what Kinda of Surgery she was getting. Brittany may not be the smartest person but she can be smart in her own Awesome Way. She Also knows how to make someone laugh even without trying. Brittany loves to Dances and listen to music. And she the main one to Tease Rachel about Her height and she also tosses Rachel around like a ragdoll. She may look nice but Mess with her friends then you guys fucked up.

Bionics' and Powers

Super Strength

Super Jump

Heat Vision

Flame Vision

Super Durability

Plasma Grenadas

Blast wave/ Bionic Energy Blast

Underwater Breathing/ Strong Lungs

Etc ( Just look at Adams Bionics')

Finn Hudson Age 16 (Nicknames: Golden boy , Girlfriend Stealer and Finny )

Finn Hudson age 16 is one of Williams and Emma's Adoptive Kids. Finn was Adoptive after he ran away from his real home 2 years ago after he found out his sister Killed their Parents. Finn doesn't tell anyone but Will and Adam about his past life. Finn tries to ask Rachel out many times but fails when an Angry Latina starts rambling in Spanish and catching him around with a baseball bat.

Finn will get his arm and leg badly Injuried which will lead to him needing A Bionic arm and leg.

Quinn Fabray Age 16 ( Nicknames: Q , Pretty Blonde and Quinney)

Quinn Fabray is a 16 year old who is Finn's Adoptive sister and Emma's Favorite of them all. She slowly became to Blonde with Santana and Brittany. Before Rachel , Santana and Brittany Came along Quinn used to be the Quiet and Sky Girl in the House so now with more girls in the house Quinn Alter Ego Fun side comes to alive. Quinn Also as a major Crush on Brittany but she too shy to tell the other blonde.

Same as Finn Quinn will be needing a Bionic Arm and Leg.

Puck Puckerman Age 17 ( Nicknames: Puckerman , Noah and Tough Guy )

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman age 17 was Adoptive by Emma and Will when they found the poor guy sitting alone one day in the park Blonde all over him after he witness his brother ( the only Family member he had) being shot in the store. Puck soon become overproctive of Rachel after hearing about her past and how she got her Bionics. He also loves to pick with Santana and Brittany from time to time.

Puck Arms getting badly Injuried which will lead him to getting Bionic ones.

Terri Schuester Age 26 ( Nicknames: Mamma Girl and Big sister of the year)

Terri Schuester is the older Sister of Will and Emma's Sister in law. She the one that Made Santana , Brittany and Rachel Bionic. she also Noah's , Finn's and Quinn Adoptive Aunt. Terri left without telling anyone after giving the 3 girls their Bionics powers. She betrayed her brother and Made something to destroy them all. She also the least favorite family Member.

Marley Rose Age 16 ( Nicknames: M , Rose the Queen and My lady)

Marley Rose age 16 is a Quiet and Shy Teenager but she can be fun and loving at some point. She loved the love of her life Jake Puckerman 2 years ago after a store shooting Happened. Marley Becomes best-friends with Rachel and Puck real fast when they first meet. She also became Will's and Emma New Adoptive Kid after Marley tell everyone why her mother had to leave her alone.

A/N : that's not everyone but my hands are tired and I'm tired so I be started the first chapter tommrow. Love each and everyone of you guys and I hope you guys stay peachy and have an amazing Day and Night.

Ps: this is also my Very on Version of Lab rats but their not Siblings . hope you guys love it.


	2. chapter 1 : The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel , Santana and Brittany meets Will , Emma , Finn , Quinn and Puck

Rachel Berry eyes Snapped opened making the Tiny Burnette looking around the colorfully bedroom confused as hell right now.

"Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here "Rachel whispered getting up from the Queen Sized bed streaching her very tired small Arms.

Rachel walked towards the Huge Bedroom door with a red W on it, "Anyone Here Hello "Rachel asked walking out the bedroom door only to be Blasted into a Wall by a older Dirty Blonde Women.

Coughing in pain Rachel looked up at the Older Lady Glaring a little, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR LADY "Rachel snapped getting up from the floor holding her chest still coughing in pain.

Emma Pillsbury walked towards Rachel Blaster still in her hand glaring at the Smaller girl in front of her. Emma Pointed the Blaster at Rachel Again as she pressed a Button on the wall beside her.

Rachel Backed up when 2 Guys and 1 lady walked behind Emma with their Own Weapons in their hands. Rachel took off down the hall yelping when stuff started flying at her.

Will walked out of his Lab when he saw Rachel run past him with a look of terror on her face, "Crap Emma Stop Its Just Rachel Hun "Will said when he saw his Wife run past him with their Adoptive Kids behind her.

Rachel stopped at the Metal stairs panting holding her chest, "Crazy Bitch" She Mumbled only to yelp in Surprise when she was Blasted down the Steps by One of the Guys.

Grunting in Pain Rachel rolled on her side holding her stomach in pain. Rachel looked up towards the Stairs to see Emma smirking down towards her with the 2 guys and Girl behind her weapons' ready.

"Quinn Sweetie take Care of this Intruder and then meets us at your Fathers Lab" Emma said before walking away with her son's behind her.

Rachel did a kick flip to get up from the floor backing away from the stairs when the Blonde Teen started walking towards her a metal bo staff in her hands.

Quinn started to swing her Bo staff around glaring at Rachel, "You Better start explain why your Broken into our House Shorty" Quinn said before Swing her bo staff at Rachel head.

Rachel Quickly Caught the bow staff in her hand before Taking it away from Quinn kicking the Blonde into a plant, " I don't know why I'm Here Okay and I don't even Know how I got here "Rachel said to the Blonde girl groaning in pain on the floor.

Quinn Did a sweep kick making Rachel fall onto her back, "STOP LYING SMALLS" Quinn said kicking the Smaller Girl in the chest before she Picked Rachel up by her shirt collar.

Rachel punched Quinn in the flips before Flipping the Blonde girl on her back. Rachel Jumped a Metal table getting into a fighting Stance looking down at Quinn Guilty.

Quinn Grabbed Her Blaster from its holder pointing it at Rachel, "You better leave now or else My father will deal with you "Quinn said as she Blasting a blow Energy beam at Rachel.

Rachel Did a front flip off the Table making the Beam hit the wall, "YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO "Rachel snapped walking towards Quinn to help her up.

Quinn grabbed her Bo staff jumping up from the ground pointing it at Rachel, "Don't play dumb with me Smalls "Quinn said looking behind her to see her Brothers watching from the stairs.

"Listen I'm have no Memory of How I got here So if you be so Kind TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON THAT WILL HELP ME OUT "Rachel Snapped throwing her small arms up into the air.

Quinn Swung her bo staff at Rachel only to jump back when she saw Rachel Block her attack with a Blue Electric Bo staff , "Alright How did you do that "She said looking at the Weapon in Rachel hands.

Will Ran down the steps Angrily, "QUINN FABRAY PUT DOWN THE BO OR ELSE YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK "He snapped at his Blonde Daughter.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her father before Blasting Rachel with her blaster again, "There I'm done with her "Quinn said sitting down on a chair crossing her arms.

Rachel hit the Wall which broke when her Back made Contact with it, "Again Your a crazy Bitch"She mumbled before fainting from the pain.

Will groaned pointing towards his lab glaring at his Daughter, "Help me Get her to the Lab BOYS YOU BETTER BE THERE BEFORE WE DO "Will snaps making the two boys take off running .

Quinn groaned a little before helping her father with a knocked out Rachel who moaned in pain.

(In Will's Lab )

Will and Quinn placed Rachel one of the Cots in his lab before walking towards his computer. Will Typed something into the Huge Computer Desk, "Emma , Finn and Puck get your asses in here now...Well Emma you take your time dear sorry if I sounded rude "Will said before letting go of the button he was pressing.

Will head snapped over towards the other side of his lab when he heard two gasp coming from the other two cots. Will leaned against his Computer desk signing upset.

Santana Lopez eyes snapped when she began to hear people talking around her. Santana groaned in pain as she slowly sat up looking around the Room, "Alright What hells Going on "She asked getting off the bed.

Santana jumped a little when a Tall Blonde walked beside rubbing her neck whining in pain, "Gee That Surgery Hurt like a Bitch"She whined looking around confusion written all over her face.

"Girls so Glad your up" Will said smiling at the two teenagers in front of him.

Santana and Brittany Looked at Will still confused and now Kinda Scared, "Who the hell are you" Santana asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Will walked over to the two girls, "I'm Will Schuester and I'm going to be your trainer for a very very long time "He said laughing a little.

Santana and Brittany slowly backed away from Will, "Say what now you cheep" Brittany said getting behind Santana for Protection. Santana looked at Brittany for a minute shaking her head.

Will frown a little placing a hand on Santana's Shoulder, "Just Wait Until Rachel Wakes up and then I will explain everything to you guys and my family" Will said smiling his hand still on Santana Shoulder.

Santana Felt her whole body Froze at the mention of Rachel's Name. Santana placed her hand on Will Hand glaring at the Older Man in front of her, " By Rachel do you mean Rachel Berry" She asked tighting her grip on Will hand.

Will gave a small nod regretting it when He felt a stick of Pain below the belt, "Owwww why the fuck did you Kick me "Will whined falling to his knees groaning in pain.

Santana walked over to Will placing her foot on her Chest, "Where is she and why is she Not down here with us"She ordered pressing her foot down on Will chest.

Brittany looked over towards the other blonde in the room who was too busy eyeing someone on the Cot on the other side of the room.

"You Blondie Who the hell you looking at" Brittany said making Santana head shot towards Quinn as she still forcefully pressed her foot down on Will chest.

Quinn looked away from Watching and over towards the two girls, " Just Some Small Chick" She said before looking back over towards Rachel.

Santana felt herself growl towards the Blonde as she slowly removed her leg off Will chest. Santana eyes Followed Quinn's eyes only to gasp in Surprise when she Saw Rachel laying on the bed clearly knocked out.

Santana felt her body Jolt towards the Bed where Rachel Laid unmoved, "Oh Okay HOW THE HELL DID I GET OVER HERE SO FAST "She snapped as she slowly bend down onto her knees placing a hand on Rachel head.

Rachel eyes snapped making the girl look around, "Okay First I wake up in a colorful huge bedroom and now I wake up in a Basement Lab "Rachel said not Noticing that Santana hand was on her forehead.

Will gasp holding chest in pain as he got up from the floor, "Damnit Santana you didn't have to do that" He said making Rachel eyes widen when she heard Santana's Name.

"Santana Wait Santana Who "Rachel asked still haven't notice or felt Santana hand on her forehead nor has she saw her bedside her.

Will pointed towards Santana was looking real worried right now, "Lopez Santana Lopez The girl beside her" He said walking towards the girls.

Rachel finally Noticed the Latina Beside her, "Oh Hey San "Rachel Mumbled Kinda still out of it from her fight with Quinn.

"You haven't Noticed she was beside you "Brittany said laughing a little leaning on the wall shaking her head.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the Blondes rely, "I'm sorry That I'm still Kinda out of it after my fight with That Crazy Blonde bitch standing by the door"Rachel Mumbled glaring at Quinn.

Quinn laughed a little, "I'm sorry I'm trying to protect my family from Instructors like you "Quinn snapped making Santana head snap towards her.

Santana shot up from the floor pointing at Quinn, "You did this to her because you thought she broke it Bitch What about me and that other Blonde Chica on the other side of the room"Santana snapped getting to Quinn's Face.

"Well you two Were still knocked out from Your 'Surgery' for me to fight yall too "Quinn bite back pushing Santana away from her.

Rachel bite her lip from Smiling at Santana Urge to protect her. Rachel slowly sat up on the cot cracking her back and Knuckles still watching the Scene beside her.

Quinn was Suspired when she didn't see Santana Fist collided with her Face. Quinn stumbled back a little holding her face glaring at the Latina as her Noose gushed out blood.

Santana was Surprised to but she didn't say anything just Kept glaring at Quinn. Santana saw Quinn pick her fist to her face and the next thing she knew she had Quinn fist in her hand.

"How is she doing this. Its Like she has Super speed or something, If she does THAT WOULD BE FUCKING AWSOME" A male Voice said walking into the Lab with a older lady and an other guy behind him.

Will groaned at his Son before walking over towards Emma kissing her on the cheek, "Puck She does have Super speed Which also means she has the Ability to speed fight"Wil said to Puck who winked at the Latina.

Quinn laughed a little not believing anything, "Yeah right Super speed doesn't Excised Dad "Quinn said as she started throwing Punches at Santana.

Santana Quickly Dodge all of Quinn's Attacks before she grabbed the said Blonde girl by hand, "Well it does and Bitch I'll just proved it to you "Santana said before Flipping Quinn onto her back.

Quinn coughed in pain holding her hand to her chest glaring up at the Latina. Quinn placed her head on the cold metal floor groaning in Embarrassment.

Brittany looked really lost now, "So Why are we really here Because their no fucking way we got Kidnapped and your just playin us"Brittany said making Both Santana and Rachel looked towards Will.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING KIDNAPPER ALRIGHT GEEE" Will Snapped rubbing his temple Angrily mumbling something under his breathe.

Rachel held out her hand making the Same Bo Electric Bo staff she fought Quinn with appear in her hand. Rachel Smirked at Quinn getting off the bed,"Take this you Crazy Blonde bitch" Rachel said running at Quinn.

Santana picked Rachel up making the Smaller girl kick her legs in the air. Santana placed Rachel back on the cot before sitting down next to her glaring at the Blonde.

Rachel mumbled something under her breath crossing her arms pouting a little. From the Counter of the Room Rachel felt Puck and his Brother looking at her making the Small girl very Uncomfortable.

"Just tell us what's going on so I can leave this Place" Mumbled Both Rachel and Santana making Them look at each other.

Will slammed his hands onto his computer, "I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FOR THE LAST FUCKING MINUTE BUT I CANT BECUASE YOU GUYS KEEP INTERPUTING ME "He snapped glaring at the teens in the room.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Will outburst, "Drama Queen"She mumbled to Santana and Brittany who both started laughing.

Will Pressed a Button on his Computer which made Brittany , Santana and Rachel started to scream in pain falling off the bed holding their trobbing Necks.

Rachel glared up at Will trowing her hand out into the air sending the Older man away from his computer, "Dude Why the fuck would you do that for "Rachel said helping Santana and Brittany up.

Will coughed in pain looking over at Rachel , "Can I finally explain everything now" Will said getting up from the floor holding his hip in pain.

Rachel nodded crossing her arms walking away from Santana and Brittany. Rachel sat down on the red couch cracking her neck groaning.

Will signed in relief walking back to his computer typing something into it before looking at Rachel, "Well for starters Rachel I can't tell you How you got your Bionics yet because I don't think you can handle finding out "He said making the said girl look at him weirdly.

"Whatever just move on then" Rachel mumbled placing her hands on her head.

Will shook his head regretting saying anything, " But You might Like this Rachel your the leader of the team, The one with the Smarts and when your Angry you become your Alter ego "Will said looking over at Rachel.

Rachel gave him a small smile, "That's cool Will "She said leaning her head back against the couch because she still kind of out of it from her fight with Quinn.

Will glanced towards Santana who was looking at Rachel worriedly, "Santana you are the Speed of the Team, The One who will no matter what will always be there for the team and you easily save them from being badly hurt on mission" He said walking over to Quinn who was still on the floor.

Santana nodded sitting down on the edge of a brown chair placing her head in her hands, " Sweet I'm so Bagging to you all by the way hahaha Take that you bitches"She said winking at everyone.

Will placed a hand on Brittany shoulder, "And last but not Least Brittany you are the strength of the team , your the one they can always count when their a bad Problem "Will said before picking up a metal desk ( That wasn't really that heavy) tossing it at Brittany.

Brittany Quickly Punched it away from her, "Oh shit RACHEL WAKE UP "Brittany yelped when she saw she accidently send the table flying towards a barely awake Rachel.

Rachel barely opened her eyes, "No I don't wanna"She mumbled placing her head in her arms yawning tiredly.

Santana used her super speed to run towards Rachel grabbing the Smaller girl into her arms running back towards the chair placing Rachel in it, "What the fucks going on with her "She snapped glaring at Will.

Rachel eyes snapped opened making Santana jump a little, "Sorry Quinn did Blast me 3 times" She said making the Blonde girl on the floor groan.

Finn walked over towards Rachel wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "So how about you Me A table at the best Restaurant in town "He said giving Rachel his Charming smile.

Finn yelped in pain when he was flipped on his back and kicked away from Rachel by a very pissed Latina who was Mumbled something in Spanish.

Will slammed his head into a wall groaning, "Finn , Puck , Emma and Quinn Please Introduce your self's "He mumbled rubbing his temple again.

Finn coughed in pain rolling onto his side, "Finn Hudson. Age 16 and ready to date anytime "He said sending Rachel a wink who was trying to hold back a very pissed Santana with the help of Brittany.

Puck patted his brother's head, "I'm puck Puckerman age 17 and Um totally scared by Santana "He said mumbling the last part but the Latina still heard it.

"Better be Puckerman "Santana said whining when Rachel left her side again.

Quinn finally got off the floor , "Quinn Fabray. Age 16 I'm only like this when someone I think tries to hurt my family. I'm really sky and Quiet "She said sitting on the ground pouting a little.

Emma sat down on the computer hitting the button that caused Santana , Brittany and Rachel pain , "Emma Pillsbury. the Wife of Will and the Mother of Those 3 "She said pointing at Finn, Puck and Quinn.

Santana looked around confused, "Okay why aren't we feeling pain"She asked worriedly only to jump back when Rachel Jump in front of her.

Rachel Placed both Hands out making a blue Force field form around both her and Santana just in time as a gust of Fire was thrown at them.

Brittany Did a front flip to Avoid her Gust of Fire, "ALRIGHT WHY THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN" She snapped as her eyes slowly started turning red.

Santana Grabbed Rachel ducking under Will computer desk watching as Brittany Shot two red Laser out of her eyes. Santana Laughed at Will pained Face as he was thrown into a wall.

"Fine I will take everything out of the lab gee "He Mumbled laying on the floor scared he will be hurt again.

Rachel slowly popped her head out from under the Computer, "So are we good or are we still Introducing ourself too "Rachel said sitting on the floor smiling at everyone.

Will looked at Rachel, "You can Quickly Introduce yourself to them than show them one of your Abilities OTHER THAN THE ONES YOU USED ON Us"She said rolling on his side.

Rachel stood up from the floor, "I'm Rachel Berry, Age 16, Number one Student and Id you haven't relised by San's reactions to yall I'm her ex-Girlfriend"She said glancing at Santana who was now doing her nails.

Santana Raised an eyebrow at everyone, "What can't I still be there for her even though we broken up FOR GOD KNOW WHAT BY THE WAY "She said glaring at Rachel a little before going back to her nails.

Rachel rolled her eyes a little, "Santana you were the one to break up with me "She said making Santana look at her smirking a little.

"I'm Santana, Age 16 , Can kick anyone Ass anytime HUDSON I'M WATCHING YOU "She said sending the boy on the floor a small glare making him whimper.

Brittany helped Will up dusting him off, "Brittany , Age 17 and I'm a dancer "She said pushing Will by Emma laughing a little.

Will groaned wrapping an arm around Emma shoulder, "Alright Show us a Power you haven't already used "He said kissing his wife on the cheek looking over towards the Girls.

Finn looked at Rachel before Smirking, "Hey Rach Why did you and Santana Break up huh did someone cheat or did she not like your hint "He said biting back his guilty feeling.

Rachel eyes started to Twitch getting Angrier by the second, "W-What D-Did Y-You J-Just S-Say "She snapped threw gritted teeth fist already in a ball.

Finn backed away a little, "I said Why did you and Santana break up, Did someone cheat or was it because she was tired of Dating a short person "He said watching as Santana Pulled Brittany somewhere safe.

Rachel growled as she walked towards Finn grabbed Quinn Metal Bo staff huffing in Angry, "This is your face when I'm done with you Husdon"She said but her voice was way deeper.

Finn froze when he saw Rachel Crush the Bo staff into a ball, "Night Right" he said before fainting onto his back.

Rachel Throw the metal Bo staff ball towards Quinn's Head cracking her knuckles and neck. Rachel picked up Puck by the arm winking at him before Tossing the poor guy into Emma and Will who groaned in pain.

Quinn looked at Santana and Brittany, "Umm HELP "She yelled yelping when Rachel grabbed her by the neck. Quinn Yelped when she was thrown into a wall again.

Brittany tried to tackle Rachel to the ground only to find her self not able to even more Rachel an Itch, "Hey I'm the Strong One Not you "She said pouching Rachel in the chest.

Rachel kneeled Brittany in the gut before sending The Poor tall blonde into the Metal door, "Anyone Else wanna Piece of Me "Rachel said jumping onto Will Computer looking down at Santana.

"Uhhhhhhh Sure Why not Its going to hurt me more than its going to hurt you "Santana said jumping up from behind the computer trowing Rachel off the Computer.

Brittany slowly got up from the ground leaning her back against the wall, "Remind me to never piss her off because she might throw me into a Buttonless Pit "Brittany mumbled gasping in pain.

Santana started running around Rachel which started starting becoming faster, "Hahaha yeah" Santana said as her Speed Whirl became stronger.

Rachel started chocking as Air slowly started to leave around her. Rachel fell to her knees as her Commando App deactivated making the girl fall onto her side gasping for air.

Santana stopped her speed Whirl kneeling beside an Unconcines Rachel, "Rachel Are you Okay" Santana said slightly Slapping Rachel cheek trying to get her up.

Brittany Used her Flame Vision on Rachel Leg making the Smaller girl shoot up screaming. Brittany laughed a little only to be Launched back into the Door by Rachel who was glaring at her.

Rachel Looked up at Will eyes softening a little, "Anything else you wanna tell us"She said leaning into Santana arms who was Kinda taken back by Rachel's Actions.

"So you and Santana are still friends right like good terms Kinda thing fight"Wil asked the girls on the floor who looked at him Dumbfounded.

Rachel gave Will a look of confusion, "Ummm Will you do know We Kinda of killed yall for talking or doing something to us Well I dont remember much of Attacking you guys"Rachel said placing her head in Santana Neck.

"So will you be able to live together for I don't Until you guys saved the world "Will said rubbing his neck scared of the girls reaction.

Santana and Rachel both tensed a little, " Will Yeah me and Rachel are on good terms after our break up but I dont think we can live together I dont wanna lose her friendship "She said looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Me neither "She said getting from Santana's arms walking towards the Computer signing.

Will crossed his arms leaning on Emma, "Well you going to have to Guys It can't be that bad" Will said before glancing towards a still passed out Finn. Will looked back at Rachel and Santana, "Well fine than but then if Rachel stays and Santana leaves then Finn can ask out Rachel all he wants too" He said smirking at the Latina.

Santana Shooting up grabbing Rachel by the shoulder glaring at Will, "Like fucking hell he can't. she my Hermosa Nina ALSO MY Futura esposa SO HE BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF MY EX GIRL WHO WILL BE MY GIRL AGAIN "She snapped making Rachel look at her.

"I'm going to Give you that one San and I missed your protective side "Rachel said laughing a little. Rachel walked away from my Santana who whined again, "I guess we'll living together San... And Brittany of course" Rachel said rubbing her neck as the blonde look Kinda hurt.

Will nodded still shocked at Santana outburst, "Alright Also you be sleeping in Capsule's to keep your Bionics' in cheek "He said making the 3 girls look at him again.

"That's fine I guess "They said together looking at each other before looking back towards Will.

Will nodded before looking at his 2 kids that aren't knocked out, "Puck Quinn Go put Finn in his room then get to bed Now Please "He said making his kids nodded grabbed Finn's shoulders dragging the boy out of the lab.

Will gabbed his hands together, "Alright Rachel your Capsule is the one on the right , Santana yours is the one on the right and Brittany yours is in the Middle"He said pointing to each Capsule.

The 3 girls nodded still watching Will very closely just in case he tries to hurt them again.

"Well then good night because tommrow training Officially Starts up "He said walking out of the lab rubbing his eyes as his whole body screamed in pain.

Santana looked at Rachel and Brittany, "So you guys trust him Because I Kinda don't AFTER HE TRIED TO KILL US WITH FLAMES "She snapped walking towards her Capsule.

Rachel struggled walking towards her Capsule with Brittany behind her, "We just meet them San give him time Alright"He patting Santana on the shoulder.

Brittany just went to her Capsule still Kinda of Hurt by Rachel's words, "Right"She mumbled closing the door to her Capsule door.

"I say sorry tommrow"Rachel said before closing her Capsule door closing her eyes tightly.

2 hours later Rachel, Santana and Brittany where out like a light in a now very dark Lab with the computer lights on.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Do you want more Jealous/Protective Santana . Its look 4,000 Words but chapter 1 is finally done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own glee.


	3. chapter 2: Will Spills the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally tell Santana and the others minus Rachel about the Tiny Brunette Past. Snixx Appears in the chapter super powerful too.

(Rachel's 'Dream/Nightmare' ) No-One's P.O.V

Rachel was walking home from Santana's after the Two had decided to call it quits Because they haven't been Spending much time together Lately.

Rachel gasping when Someone grabbed her shoulder Forcefully throwing The Tiny Girl into the Brick wall beside her. Rachel groaned rolling on her back pain shooting threw her back like a run away train.

"Looks Like we got ourself a new Victim Boys." A Teenage Male Voice Boomed threw the Alley she was thrown into. Rachel slowly got up from the Ground cracking her back hissing like a Snake in pain.

Rachel looked at the First Male in front of her, "Dude who the fuck are you "She asked pushing the Teen Boy away from her Personal Space.

Randel The leader of the group socked Rachel in the face before Kneeing the Poor Girl in the gut laughing, " The Name's Randel Sweetheart and Don't worry this is be over soon my Dear "He said kicking Rachel in the Ribs.

Rachel felt her whole body Crumble to the ground in pain as she held her Chest wheezing in pain. Rachel slowly meet Randel Eyes tears falling from her eyes.

Randel Looked at his Group smirking, "So Who wants to go next Cuz she All yours "He said walking towards his 5 Friends clapping his hands together smirking evilly.

Rachel Got back up clearly hiding her Pain as she slowly got into a fight stance. Rachel eyes widen when she saw a Ripped 6 foot 5 Man walk towards her cracking his Knuckle , Neck and Nose.

"Your Cute Girl, it too bad I have to End you before I was able to date your cute ass" He said upper cutting Rachel in the Jaw sending the Girl tumbling into the wall behind her.

Rachel held her face looking back at the Ripped Guy in front of her, ' I knew I shouldn't have Left Santana's' She thought spitting up bloody onto the ground.

Victor grabbed Rachel by the neck trowing her next to a Dumpster before slowly making his left arm turn into a Blaster grinning like a manic.

Rachel eyes widen in fear as she crawled away from the Dumpster coughing in pain as Stabs and Stabs of Pain flew through out her body from head to feet. Rachel cried out in pain when she felt a foot slam into her hand Repeatly.

"We were Ordered to End her today night tommrow END HER NOW "Randel said glaring down at Rachel punching the Wall in the Angry.

Victor Blasted a Orange Beam into Rachel's Chest sending The Tiny Brunette sliding Crossed the concrete hissing in pain crying out for help.

Rachel saw her phone laying by the Dumpster, "M-Must C-Call F-For H-Help "Rachel Mumbled slowly crawling back to the Dumpster. Rachel yelped when she felt someone pressed their Foot up against her back pressing down really hard.

Victor Focally Slammed his foot into Rachel back before making the Tiny Brunette Stand up straight facing him. Victor made Brace Knuckles form on his Knuckles smirking at the girl who barely Awake.

Victor soccer Punched Rachel right Square in the face as his eyes turned really red. Victor Kept Punching Rachel Repeatly in the face smirking as the blood on his Brace Knuckles started getting redder and redder after each Punch.

Rachel finally fell to the ground after Victor Last Uppercut to the side of the Face sobbing as the blood rushed down her face and onto the ground forming a red poodle.

"She hurting but that's not good enough We need her gone Victor" Randel said pushing the Blonde headed ripped guy towards Rachel.

Victor glared at his brother before kicking Rachel in the face before getting on top of Rachel pinning her Arms to her side.

Rachel shook her head sobbing harder now, "H-Help P-Please "Rachel sobbed out loudly with all the power she had left in her whole tiny Body.

Victor punched Rachel in the face until she shut up before winking at his Group taking off his shirt making Rachel whimper spitting up blood from her mouth. Out of her Blurry Vision Rachel saw One one Victor's Men recording the whole Scene.

(End of Rachel 'Dream/Nightmare')

Rachel eyes shoot up as she began to scream at the Top of her Lungs waking both Santana and Brittany up. Rachel closed her eyes again trying to stop the tears that where forming Whimpering.

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself whimpering louder as she felt being Shattered, "Rach Are you Okay Right"Rachel heard a girl Voice say but she didn't Move in itch.

Brittany grabbed Rachel hand noticing the scared look written all over her new friends Face. Brittany Finally noticed the tears rolling down Rachel's Face, ' She's breathing Heavily, Its like she can't breathe' She thought slowly running her fingers up and down Rachel Pawm.

Santana was Panicking badly as she pressed every button on Will's Computer. Santana Saw Brittany trying to calm down Rachel Making The Latina smile a little at the Sweet Scene.

A very Tired Emma , Will , Quinn , Puck and Finn walked into the Lab rubbing their eyes, "Santana Get your hands off the buttons you set the alarm off"Will mumbled at the Latina wasn't paying in attention to him.

Finn noticed what Santana was looking at and his heart dropped at the Sight of Rachel cries for help, "Shit Rachel Dad Something Wrong with Rachel "Finn said taking off towards the Tiny Burnette.

Brittany felt tears start to fall from her own eyes when she saw Rachel get scared by Finns Voice. Brittany Whipped her eyes turning to the others whimpering.

Finn grabbed Rachel Pulling the Tiny Burnette into his arms which caused the Tiny Girl to panic even more as she tried to break free from Finn's Hold on her.

Brittany growled at Finn as she grabbed Rachel placing the Tiny girl into Santana's waiting Arms, "Damnit Hudson can't you see she only Panic's when she hears Guys Voice's Huh or It didn't slip your tiny Brain SO BACK THE HELL UP THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO PUCK AND WILL "Brittany snapped trowing Finn into the Lab metal Door.

Santana slowly rubbed Rachel shaking Shoulders before kissing the Brunettes' sweating Forehead, "Its Okay Rach I'll got you Sweetie San's got you "She whispered into Rachel's ear as the others back up for her.

Rachel placed her head in the cock of Santana's Neck still breathing Heavily as she Heard Finn and Brittany Arguing around her. Rachel cried out when Finn grabbed her leg, "NO LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE "Rachel screamed snapping out of Santana's Arms and out of the Lab screaming.

Brittany punched Finn in the Stomach sending the poor guy into a Glass Window growling, "Next Time fucking Listen "She growled out towards the Poor Injuried boy.

Finn Ignored Brittany Comment as he took off to find Rachel Leaving behind some Tiny Drops of Blood behind him making Will Whine covering his face.

Santana Held out her hand, "5..4...3...2...1 Enter Finn being tossed like a ragdoll "Santana said just as Finn was told back into the room landing onto his arm. Santana Clapped as the Boy groaned in pain.

Quinn walked towards her brother with a look of Disappointment shaking her head, "You stay here Alright While Me , Santana , Mom and Brittany search for Rachel AND I MEAN IT FINN CHRISPTER HUDSON "Quinn said making Finn nod still in pain.

Quinn Looked at Santana , Brittany and Emma, "Santana do you know where she should have gone to try an calm Down"The asked the Worried as fuck Latina.

"My House, The Bar, The Library , Our childhood treehouse or She Probably Stole someone car and took off... Yeah she did that once "She said making everyone looking at her weirdly.

Quinn groaned rubbing her temple, "Dad when we get Back from finding Rachel YOU BETTER TELL US WHY THE FUCK SH ACTING SO FUCKING SCARED OF YOU Us"Quinn snapped at her Father who gave her a Quick nod.

Brittany grabbed Both Santana and Quinn's hand Pulling them towards the door with Emma Behind them looking very Worried for The Tiny Burnette alone and Having a very bad Panic Attack.

"Let's try your House San Wait Can I call you that or is Rachel the only one Aloud to call you that "Quinn said looking at the Latina as they counties to let Brittany drag them to Emma Van.

Santana gave Quinn a smile, "You can call me San Quinn. "Santana said yelping when Brittany Tossed Both her and Quinn in the backseat of Emma Blue Van.

Quinn looked out the window of her mother car noticing a Tiny Burnette running out of a gun store, "San Does Rachel Know how to use a Gun by Any chance "She asked the Latina beside her.

Santana Nodded looking at Quinn with a look of confusion, "Yeah Why She used to go to the shooting Range before We went out on our Dates "Santana said still confusion on why Quinn wanted to know.

Santana Eyes widen a little, "SHIT"She yelled banging her head on the window groaning. Santana unbuckled her seatbelt jumping out of the car along with Brittany and Quinn behind her.

Santana Grabbed Quinn and Brittany Hand a look of Dentermation written all over her face," Hang on Girly's Its going to be a bumping Ride"She said before using her Superspeed to run towards her House.

Brittany and Quinn Collapsed to the floor once Santana finally stopped running gasping, "Damn Superspeed isn't fun"Quinn Mumbled rolling on her back.

Santana was to busy trying to find her House key to pay Attention to Quinn, "DAMNIT FUCKING BITCH"Santana said kicking her door placing her head on the cold metal.

Brittany pushed Santana out of the way, "Super Strength Right...Right"Brittany said as she kicked down Santana METAL front door walking inside leaving a shock Santana and Quinn outside.

"I FOUND HER "Brittany yelled out to the two girls still outside in shock from what just happened. Brittany Bend down to a still shacking up Rachel placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Quinn and Santana walked into Santana Kitchen that was totally messed up, "Rachhhhhh you destroyed my Kitchen "Santana whined at her Ex-girlfriend who relied with a bloody cry for help.

Brittany Pulled a weeping Rachel into her arms looking at Santana, "Do you have any Idea Why she Acting like this "She asked the Latina worriedly.

Santana Thought for a Moment before shaking her head bending down to both Rachel and Brittany Level, "Hey Rae, Sweetheart you need to calm down and talk to us"She said placing a hand on Rachel shoulder.

Rachel Quickly Shook her head whimpering, "Can't Can't Please Don't make me plz"Rachel Mumbled into Brittany Neck before she let Santana Take her into her arms.

Quinn looked at Rachel sadly before Dailing her Mother Number to tell her to meet them outside of Santana House.

Santana kissed Rachel on her forehead nodding into the Tiny Burnette Hair signing a little, "Alright Sweetheart we don't have to talk about it right now Okay "She said as Rachel placed her head into the cock of her neck.

Rachel felt her herself slowly begin to calm down, "I had a dream more like a nightmare San , Britt and Quinn "She Mumbled into Santana Neck softly .

Quinn finally bend down next to Santana rubbing Rachel arm, "What Happened in your Nightmare Sweetie "She asked her new Burnette friend.

"6 Teenage Guys about our Ages. They Attacked me after I was walking home from Santana's after we called our Relationship Quits. I felt Like I was dying That They were trying to kill me "Rachel said crying into Santana shoulder.

Santana , Brittany and Quinn all shared a look of Worry , Fear , Sadness and Scared all at the Same time waiting for Rachel to go on with her story.

"So Much Blood. My face it was so broken and Beaten that you couldn't even Reggeized me. I couldn't breathe. "Rachel said looking into the eyes of Her Ex and their new friends.

Santana felt Like killing those son of Bitches right there and one glance at Both Brittany and Quinn and she knew they had the same feeling she has right Now: Angry.

Rachel tighting her grip on Santana shoulders as her Sobs got stronger, "T-Then The R-Ripped O-One H-He got O-On T-Top of M-Me I called out for help but no one came to help me He looked me in the eyes and smirked"Rachel sobbed into Santana Shoulder harder than she was before.

After hearing the end of Rachel story Santana Eyes turn from her normal to a very Dark red color, "We'll going back to the House and Rachel your staying in the Living room until me , Brittany , Quinn and Emma are done talk to Will "Santana mumbled slowly getting up with Rachel in her arms.

Quinn knew once they got back to the house that her Father was a goner and well Santana Scared the crap out of the blonde.

"Let me Guess Santana's not with us right now "Brittany said as she noticed Santana eye color and the Evil smirk written on her Face.

Santana/Snixx Nodded placing a now sleeping Rachel on her back, "Snixx in the house "She mumbled walking out her front door.

Once everyone was in the Van and Santana/Snixx made sure Rachel seatbelt was on tight so the tiny Girl wouldn't get hurt, "I'm going to kill Will for not Mention none of this to me "She mumbled laughing a little.

(Back at the House with Will and the boys)

Will stood by his computer typing something when Brittany , Santana and Quinn came into the Lab crossing their arms glaring at him.

Santana waved at Will eyes still super red, "So William I have a quick Question about why you can't tell my Ex why she Bionic "She said her fist slowly forming into balls.

Will eyes widen when Santana said his whole first name, "Sure Santana what's the Question "He said knowing he not going to like it one Bit.

Santana cracked her Knuckles, "So Do the reason Involve 6 teenage Boys around My Age. "Santana asked threw Gritted Teeth. Santana felt her Blood began to Browl as she glared dragers into The Scientist.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll Maybe "The Scientist said trying to slowly walk towards his Escape door smiling sweetly at Santana.

Santana laughed before she Super speed getting into Will's Face, "I...will...not...repeat...myself...again...William...Answer my Question BECUASE I FUCKING SNAP YOUR NECK INHALF BITCH"Santana Snapped still in Will Face.

Gulping William quickly Slid away from Santana taking off towards the doors of the Lab only to be stopped by Emma, Quinn and Brittany who all shook their heads at him huffing in Angry.

Will yelped when Santana tossed him Crossed the Lab, "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION YOU FUCKING Bastard"She snapped leaping towards Him grabbing him by the sweater vest.

William coughed into Santana Face only to get Soccer punched in the gut by the Latina, "Alright Yes it does Okay Its does" He sobbed as Santana tossed onto his computer.

Santana crossed her arms around her chest, "get up William and show us the Pictures of How Rachel looked when Someone found MY AND ONLY MINE girl...NOW "Santana said making the Scientist scramble off his computer.

Will Mumbled something under his Breathe Only to get Blasted into Santana Capsule. Will groaned crawling towards his computer coughing in pain.

"Fine But Don't blame me for trying to tell you that you guys found like what you see"Will Mumbled typing something into his computer.

Emma, Puck , A very still in pain Finn, Quinn and Brittany stood by Santana looking at the Huge Flat screen TV on the Wall Above the 3 Capsules.

Will clicked on one of Rachel's Files before turning towards the TV holding his Possibly broken ribs.

A Picture of Rachel walking was Shown on the Tv with her Phone in her hand which looked like she was Texting Someone Very Important.

Puck crossed his Arms Angry Slowly filling his Large Body, "Don't Tell me She was being Stalked by Someone "He asked not just for him but Also for The Latina beside him.

Will nodded his head not wanting to see anyone Pained Faces anymore right now, "Yeah she has been since she was 10"He said crossing his arms as more Pictures of Rachel appeared on the screen.

Emma grabbed Santana hand when she saw the look of Angry , Sadness , Worry and Pains on the Latina face. Emma looked at her 3 Kids sadly also noticing the same facia expression as Santana.

Will looked at A picture of Rachel at the Age of 12 sadly when he Noticed a small Bruise around the Girls neck. Will covered his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

A video of Rachel appeared on the Screen which Will shakily Played for them.

Santana , Quinn and Brittany felt their hearts drop into their Stomach when they relied the Video is what Rachel was describing to them.

Finn and Puck felt like going threw the TV and Punching those Bitches for Hurting Their new Friend , "Dad Turn it off "Puck said noticing the Emotional Faces of his sister and their new friends.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore as Two Lines of Flames shot of out of her eyes and towards the Tv as she collaped into Finns Opened arms sobbing.

Santana felt tears falling from her eyes but she wasn't done with Will right now to cry right now, "So tell me William Why did you Hide this from Me Huh BECUASE I DESRVE TO KNOW "She snapped punching the air.

Will turned towards Santana only to yelp in surprise when He was Face to face with the Very Emotional Latina, "Actually no you didn't Santana you guys broke up "He said only to tossed crossed the lab again.

"I didn't need to know Bitch please Even though We're broken the fuck up doesn't mean I don't need to know things about her William She still my Friend and Maybe someday Maybe we can start dating again"

William wheezed in pain looking up at the Latina holding his chest again, "Doesn't work that way "He mumbled threw the pain.

Santana eyes turned back to the red color as she Leap next to Will grabbing the Scientist by the shirt collar, " IT DOES YOUR FUCKING BASTARD SHE NEEDED ME IN THAT FUCKING VIDEO BUT I WASN'T THERE FOR...I wasn't there when she needed me the most "Santana said dropping Will onto his back before kicking him in the Stomach.

"Listen Santana You can't tell Rachel why she Bionic okay she cant find out yet Alright " Will said making the Santana glare down at him angrily.

Santana laughed placing her head in her hands, "Why should I tell my Ex girlfriend about what happened to her "She snapped making the Scientist Jump away from her.

Puck , Finn and Quinn rolled their eyes at their father, "Dad Rachel should know what happened and why you keeping it from her "Puck Mumbled pissed off at his father.

"SHE CAN'T FUCKING KNOW ALRIGHT"Snapped will who regretted in when Santana tossed him into a glass table.

Will Yelp when he was hit with a Blue Energy Wave sending the Badly Injuried Scientist into a wall groaning badly.

Brittany glared at Will, "We'll not fucking keeping this from Rachel" The Blonde haired girl snapped voice deeper than Usually.

Santana placed a hand on her forehead trying to calm herself down before she tries to kill Will. Santana walked over to Brittany Placing a hand on the girl shoulder.

Will stood up whining in pain, "If Rachel Finds out That she was Badly Beaten left for dead, Raped by two of them Etc" He said leaning on the wall.

Santana eyes widen, "Raped by 2 of them she said their was only 6 of them when she told me , Q , and Britt about her nightmare"She said tighting her grip of Brittany Shoulder.

"She was FUCKING BEATEN BADLY SO SHE PROBALLY FAINTED AND DIDN'T KNOW A 7TH MEMBER CAME "Will snapped banging his head on the wall.

Santana felt her knees give out, "R-Raped by 2 of them She but Whaa"Santana said as she begin to fall backwards tears falling from her eyes.

Puck Quickly caught the Latina into his arms, "Dad Rachel needs to know this "He said as he rubbed Santana shoulders.

"She Already remembering okay but she Unstable alright if she Finds out right now She could become Emotionally Unstable" He said as he became to sob into his hands.

Finn raised his hand making everyone roll their eyes a little, "By Emotionally Unstable to you mean like Panic attacks , Mental breakdowns, Flashbacks , Seeing things A-" Finn said only to be cut off by Will.

"Yeah Finn stuff like that Also she might have Mulpite Personalities "Will said making Santana jump out of Pucks arms looking at Him.

Santana pointed at Will letting Puck hold her back just in case, "So Basically Your telling me if she finds out about She going to turn into a crazy Tiny Person "She said tossing her hair behind her.

Will nodded as Emma walked over to him, "Hey Love H-OWWW"He said when Emma slapped him really hard in the face before Kneeing him in the Bad Spot.

"William If you haven't Watched Enough fucking Tv then you would relise that even if we don't tell Rachel about this then she will still turn crazy because of the flashbacks and if Boys her ages touches her "She said walking back over to Santana side.

"SO FINN PUCK STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND"Santana snapped earning a slap to the back of the head by Quinn and Brittany.

Brittany shook her head at Santana, "San Stop she's your ex and your going to have to live with that for now "She said patting the Latina on the shoulder.

Santana Whined but Nodded glaring at the blonde beside her, "Also Do you guys Know anyone by the Name of Brody Weston "Will asked the teens in front of him.

Santana froze at the Mention of Rachel Crazy Ex-boyfriend, "By the look on San's Face she does "Brittany said making the Latina snap out of her Trance to look at the Blonde again.

Santana once Again found herself in Puck arms, "Uh Brody Weston is Rachel Crazy Ex-Boyfriend Who I never like by the way and I still don't... Why "Santana said looking at Will.

Rachel ran into the room jumping up and down clapping her hands, "Great News everyone My Ex Boyfriend Brody Just asked me out on a Date tonight Hahahaha...Can I go Will please Please "Rachel said not noticing the look of Hurt on Santana Face.

Will looked at Rachel Face before looking the others who Secretly tell him no Expect for Santana who was frozen was again, "Uhhhhhhhhh Sure why Not!"He said only to get blasted by Brittany Blast wave.

Rachel Squealed in Happiness before running out the door of the Lab Leaving behind a very hurt Santana , A in pain Will and Angry New friends of Her's. Rachel didn't wasn't anytime she ran out the front door and took Emma Van.

Back in the Lab rats Finn was laughing at Santana only to be grabbed into a chokehold by Brittany, "What's so Funny Hudson Huh tell your new Pal Brittany "The Blonde said while everyone but a Still frozen Santana backed away from her.

"Can't Breathe gahhh Help me guys "Finn gasped out hitting Brittany softly not wanted to hurt the blonde girl who slowly making me pass out from the air lose.

Will yelped when Emma slapped him again, "Didn't you even listen to Santana William Huh HE'S CRAZY AND YOU FUCKING LET RACHEL WHO IS AS SHE SAID IS VERY UNSTABLE" Emma snapped which caused everyone but Santana too Jump back a little scared.

" She Looked so happy okay I haven't seen her smile yet until today...I think can't remember right now" Will said to his wife , Kids and the two Teen Bionic superhumans.

Santana Suddenly was on top of him Punching and kicking him, "You fucking Bastard...Fuck you William...He'll going to hurt her again "She Mumbled out threw out all the blows she given the Poor Scientist.

Emma wanted to stop the Latina from killing her Husband but she found herself Frozen to her spot by Fear. Emma watched Santana bang Will head against the cold hard Floor.

Finn , Puck and Quinn also wanted to stop the Latina from Killing their father but They also didn't want to be tossed into a wall or Into a pit of fire by the Clearly Pissed off Latina.

Brittany walked over to Santana using her Super Strength to pull the Latina off Will by the collar of her t-shirt. Brittany Walked towards Santana's Capsule with the Latina trying to break free from her grip.

Brittany Placed Santana into her Capsule before closing the door leaning against it, "Until you calm down San im not letting you go "She said biting her nails.

Will coughed in pain as he rolled on his side, "I just Remember Brody's One of Rachel's Many Many Stalkers"He wheezed out as he coughed in pain again.

Santana screamed in rage punching her Capsule, "LET ME OUT OF HERE BRITTANY SNIXX NEED TO KILL A LITTLE BOY NAMED BRODY" Santana Snapped kicking at the glass.

Brittany shook her head only to thrown crossed the room when Santana slammed into the glass, "DAMN Snixx but me super Powerfully "Brittany mumbled holding her chest.

"Guys Is it me or Does Santana Have Fire coming out of her Hands "Finn asked hiding behind Quinn pointing towards the Furious looking Latina.

Everyone Heads snapped towards Santana who was standing by her now broken Capsule Flames forming around her Body as she glared down at Will who was still coughing in so much Pain.

Will gulped when he saw The way Santana was glaring at him. Will looked at his family and Brittany for help as he was dragged crossed the room by Santana who pinned him against the wall.

Finn , Quinn and Puck all looked at Santana who taking off running with their Mother behind them towards the Lab door as Santana Threw Fireballs at them angrily.

"Wimps"Brittany Mumbled glancing at Santana who threw Will on the ground walking towards her as the Fire became Stronger.

Santana made another fireball form on her hand as Brittany gave her a stern look ready for Anything Santana throws at her.

Firing The Fireball at Brittany Angrily Santana turbo Leap onto Will Legs making the Scientist Scream in pain looking into the eyes of his attacker/ Student.

Brittany Dodged the Fireball before she Blasted Santana with her Flame Vision sending Santana off Will who signed in Relief and Happy to move away from the fight.

Santana did a flip to get up from the ground glaring at the Blonde. Santana Breathed Fire towards Brittany who Did a front Flip to Doge the Flames coming at her.

"Listen here Santana or Snixx whatever You better calm down before I get Rachel on your ass "Brittany said making Santana laugh a little.

"Snixx is Not scared of a tiny Person hahahaha"She said blasting Brittany into a wall with a Fireball laughing again at Brittany Pained Face.

Quinn signed in fear knowing they had to do something before Snixx Kills her new crush, "Boys be a fucking man and Save Brittany and our Father "She said pushing her brothers out of the Elevator.

Puck waved at Santana who kneed Brittany in the gut before Tossing the Blonde next to Will who placed a hand on the girl shoulder. Puck yelped when Santana super speed over to him grabbing him by the neck lifting him off the ground.

Santana tossed Puck into the Broken TV making the Mohawk Boy cry out in pain when he laid on his right arm, "Finny Wanna try to fight me too "Santana snapped a fireball ready in her hand.

Finn just took off towards Puck who was holding her right arm tears falling from his eyes, "We need to calm her down before she Kills us all...and she super hot when she pissed off"Puck mumbled only to be sending flying into the Air with Finn behind him.

Quinn Watched from the door as her brothers where Out like a light when they hit the ground hard which made the Blonde whine sadly.

Brittany looked towards Quinn shaking her head a little, "Stay in the Fucking Elevator "She snapped when she saw Quinn slowly Step out of the Elevator with Emma behind her.

Santana did a back bend towards the Blonde and her Mother laughing a little. Santana Tossed Emma Onto Brittany making Both of them to Hit their heads on the floor.

Quinn gasped when Santana blasted her into the wall, "Your the only one Left Quinine" Santana said raising her Fist into the air as more flames appeared on it.

Rachel came running out of the Evaluator raising her hand to her head, "Contact to Santana "She said which made the Latter freeze in her place.

Rachel made Santana walk towards her somehow Fixed Capsule, "Sleep" She said an on Cue Santana lump to the side of her Capsule out like a light.

Quinn gave Rachel a Strange but happy look, "How did you do that Rach"She asked the Tiny Burnette who was looking at Santana before running towards her crossing her arms.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, "I have an Override App which means I can take control of Santana and Brittany and make them do or stay whatever i want "The Burnett said patting Quinn on the Shoulder.

"And Yes I did go on my date with Brody Quinn. And Yeah He asked me to get back together. and No We are not back together okay...Not yet"

Quinn stood there stunned at How Rachel knew what she wanted to ask her.

"Super Inetgellance My Friend Now go place your family into Bed and get to bed Okay because your father will make me , Santana and Brittany train really hard now"

Quinn nodded her head walking towards her Brothers first While Brittany help up a Very in Pain Brittany leading the Blonde towards her Capsule.

Once Everyone was safely in bed Both Rachel and Quinn crashed quickly. They were out like a night once the lights turned off in the Lab.

A/N: Brody is in the story because one reason I like when Santana was Trying to Protect Rachel from him. Also I made Snixx even more Powerful by giving her fire powers but only when she Turns into Snixx. Will cares For Rachel like she his own kid. Santana threatens Brody everytime he touches Rachel without Permission from the Latter. Also don't hate me for Making Brittany and Santana fight each other okay I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also making this story not just as a way to Keep Our girl Naya Rivera Memory Alive by Making Santana a super Badass Latina who always there when someone needs but I'm also do this for Being to see that People with Mental Illness or that's been Been through so much pain in their life but Unforgettable moments that make them chance themselves because of it. Like in the Story After her and Santana Breakup Rachel was attacked and raped in a Dark Alley but Will or Terri makes the Latter forget about the Moment in her life so it Wouldn't scare the Girl but they forgot that she will have Flashback about that Moment. Rachel keeps having Flashbacks which started t makes the Latter to chance her Behavior and Look around he friends. Also Made this story so everyone knows even threw the Hard times in their lives someone is always there to pick u back up and help you heal from the pain.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of training, Brody Ruins his own date and Brittany , Rachel and Santana start school up tommrow.

( Rachel's Flashback from 1 year ago) No-One's P.O.V

Rachel watched carefully as Santana chased Brody around with a Knife laughing at her Now ex-boyfriend's Face.

Santana Tackled Brody onto the floor grabbing the Boy by the shirt, " I told you if hurt her again I'm going to have to kill you so Bye Bye Bastard" She said raising the Knife in the air.

Rachel eyes widen as she ran towards Santana, "San No. You can't go to jail right now" She said taking the Knife from the Latina who whined a little.

Brody Kicked Santana off of Him glaring at Rachel, "Rachel You better calm her down before I call the Cops on her" He said only to yelp when Rachel socked him in the face.

"Remember Brody Your the only that tried to focus yourself on me when I told you not. Then you tired to put something in my Drink when I was watching you the whole fucking time" Rachel said getting into her Ex's Face.

Santana felt her blood boil as More Angry fill up her Body, " So Puta Dime Esto you Tried to drug Mi Estrella and then what Bitch Rape her while she Uncondinces" Santana said kneeing Brody in the chest.

Rachel held Santana back, "San I got this Okay, Go Oder some Breadsticks and pick out something to watch for us"She said kissing the Latina on the cheek.

Mumbled something in Spanish Santana kissed Rachel forehead before taking off towards the Kitchen to go get everything ready.

Broody made sure Santana was out of Sight before punching Rachel in the face," So you Moved on already" Brody asked yelping when Rachel kicked him in the Nuts.

Rachel looked down at Brody, "Weston you have 5 seconds to leave my Home before I end you... NOW" Rachel said pushing Brody towards the door.

"Whatever Rachel You come back to me they all do" Brody said walking out the door slamming it behind him.

Rachel jumped a little when she felt Santana slide her arms around her waist, "So is our Date Night still on or do you just wanna lay down and watch Funny girl" Santana said placing her head into Rachel neck.

Rachel laughed a little, "Of course our Date night is still on San, Brody can't ruin it for us"She said turning to face her Girlfriend of 2 days smiling.

(End of Rachel Flashback)

Rachel gasped in surprise when Brittany picked her up placing her on Will's Computer. Rachel rubbed her eyes smiling at the Flashback with Love filling her eyes.

Santana noticed the look in her ex's eyes, "She thinking about Someone Q, She has does eyes filled with love" Santana mumbled to her new Blonde friend.

'I'm thinking about you San Awwww she Jealous' Rachel thought hopping off Will's Desk stretching out her tired and sore arms grunting in pain.

Brittany Tapped Rachel on the shoulder, "Rach You should show everyone that New Ability you did Last night on Santana" The Tall blonde said to her new short Burnette haired friend.

Rachel struggled placing her hand on the side of her head, "Contact to Santana "She said making the Latter beside her looking at her weirdly.

Rachel raised her left hand which caused Santana's Left hand to Follow her, "What's Going on with my arm" Santana asked Kinda freaked out by what's happening to her arm.

"Override App San Means, I can make you and Brittany do or say Anything I want" Rachel said before Making Santana knee Finn in the Nuts.

Santana laughed at the Boys pained Face as she crumbled to the ground, "Now you could have just asked me to do that Rach" Santana said pointing at the Boy on the ground holding his jewels.

Will stumbled into the Lab clearly still in pain from Yesterday, "Alright Girls Training time... Santana your first" Will said glaring at the Latina crossing his arms.

Santana crossed her arms, " Awww still mad that I kicked your ass last night poor William" Santana said making everyone in the lab breaking into laughter well expect for Finn who was still on the floor in Pain.

Will Pushed a button the Wall and 5 android's Appeared in front of Santana, " So Santana if your so Tough Beat the Droids in Front of you" He said making Rachel glare at him angrily.

"You want me to fight off 5 Androids... Bitch Please I can take them in my sleep" Santana said making Rachel roll her eyes playfully smiling at how Serious Santana is about this.

Will struggled limping towards his Computer, "Now" He said making the Android charge at Santana making Rachel Panic a little scared for Her Ex-girlfriend who she clearly still loves with all her heart.

Santana Quickly kicked one of the Androids, "Weak William If you wanna get revenge on me then Fight me your fucking self You Fucking Coward" She said pointing at Her Mentor Angrily.

Santana wasn't paying attention to the Android's. Santana yelped in Pain When an Android punched her in the chest sending the Latina into the wall behind her.

"Oww Fucking asshole"Santana Mumbled kneeling on the ground trying to regain her Breathing. Santana eyes Widen when she saw the Android's pointing their weapons at her.

Rachel glared at the Scene in front of her, "Android's Over here Come get me" She said doing a front flip away from everyone.

Brittany Helped Santana up from the ground, "We'll Gotta Help Rachel" She said to the Latina beside still holding her chest in Pain.

Rachel did a backflip to Avoid an Attack from a Android's before slamming one of them into the wall beside Santana and Brittany with her Magnesium App Angrily.

Brittany blasted an Android with her Heat Vision before Grabbing Santana jumping onto Will's Computer, "Santana use your Speed Whirl... Please Like Now HELPPPPP"Rachel said as Android grabbed her by the neck.

Rachel whole World stopped as an Android upper cutter in the face. Rachel Suddenly began to Breath Heavily, "S-Stay A-Away" She mumbled scrambling away from the Android in front of her.

Santana and Brittany Heads snapped towards Rachel worriedly, "She Can't be having one Now, Brittany Use your flame Vision to melt the One in front of Rachel. "The Latina said to the Blonde girl beside her.

Brittany didn't waste any time to Blast the Android in front of the Tiny Shaking Burnette, "Quinn Grabbed Rachel Please and try to calm her down"Brittany said to her Crush/ New friend.

Quinn nodded before Doing a front over an Android grabbing Rachel up into her arms. Quinn took off towards the other side of the Lab placing Rachel on her Lap.

Santana Used her Speed Whirl on an Android before kicking it into the wall Letting Brittany use her Super Strength to Crush it into a tight Hug.

Rachel screams gotten worse when Finn Touched her Leg making Quinn Glare at her Brother, " Dude You can't touch her when she in a Panic attack Damnit"She said as Rachel jumped out of her Arms.

Santana Yelped when Rachel Jumped into her arms sending them both to the ground, "Brittany your on your own For now "She said wrapping her arms over her Ex's Protectively.

Brittany nodded Tackling an Android onto the ground Slamming her fist into Repeatly. Brittany Used her Blast Wave to send an Android into Will who screamed like a girl.

"Rach Sweetie you Gotta calm down okay I'm Here San's here and she's not going to let anyone harm you" Santana said into Rachel ear rubbing the Girls shoulder for Comfort.

Rachel looked around the Lab holding onto Santana for dear life, "No No No No" She Mumbled Placing her head into the cock of Santana Neck sobbing into it.

Brittany walked over to her two friends after destroying the last Android, "Rach Hey It's Britt, Its okay my friend I took care of them for you "Brittany said placing a hand on the scared girl shoulder.

Rachel slowly nodded her head looking at Brittany smiling a little, " Sorry I'll don't Know what gotten over me" She mumbled getting out of Santana arms who Whined already missing the girl she Loved.

Will Clapped for the three Girls, "Great Job Girls, Rachel even though you Panic it made Santana Jump into Action and Brittany You didn't Hesitate to Fight on your own you know what's that's called "He said smiling at the girls.

Rachel placed her head on the wall behind her, "Team work Because No matter what we'll a team"She said making Will nod clapping again.

"So now back to what's Important Rach Wanna go out night" Finn asked finally about to get back up from the ground walking towards Rachel.

Rachel shook her head giving Finn a Gentle and sweet Smile, "Sorry Finn Brody's Already taking me to the Arcade" She said making Both Finn and Santana frown a little.

Santana crossed her arms grunting Angrily kicking the Floor. Santana looked at Rachel who was now texting Someone, " Can we just go back to training Please "She mumbled walking towards Will.

Rachel frown at Santana placing her phone back in her Pocket, "Yeah What do you have for us now Will" She asked their mentor/ Teacher Who was looking at her Worriedly which Kinda scared her.

"Your going to Defend yourself against these Badboys" Will said as 3 Flying Ball things flew to their Master side turning to the 3 Girls.

Santana glared at The Scientist/Inventor, "What are those William and what the hell do they do "Santana said pointing at the Flying Droids.

Will smiled at the 3 Bionic Girls, "These are my Flying Droids they Protect anyone when in Danger and Well when I say Attack they Attack" He said not relising the Droids Turning from Blue to Red.

Rachel grabbed Both Santana and Brittany pulling them behind her, "Puck , Quinn and Finn Head for Cover Now "She said making her Laser Bo form in her right Hand before looking at Brittany.

Brittany looked at the Flying Droids nodding, "Ready whenever you are Rach" She said to her Leader and Best-friend in front of her.

Rachel looked towards Santana, "San When I tell you too You use your Super speed to grab One of them Alright" She said to her Latina Ex-girlfriend smiling at her.

Will Backed away finally Noticing the Flying Droids new change of Color, "Alright now you can start" He Said from under his computer Desk.

Rachel nodded towards Brittany who Shot one of the Droids with her Heat Vision, "Alright One's out for now Rachel doing your thing My friend" The Tall Blonde said picking up Santana walking to Safety until needed again.

Rachel Swung Her Laser bo as Laser came flying towards her, "Come on Give it all you fucking got" She said to the two flying droids which made the two droids even more Made.

Rachel looked at Santana nodding, "Now San Before they kill me "Rachel said running away from the droids who started crashing the Ting girl around the Lab.

Santana Did a front flip before Jumping onto Will's Computer, "No-one Gets to mess with my Girl " She said jumping off Will Computer grabbing onto one of the Droids.

Santana Yelped in Surprise when The Droids lifted her off the ground, "Alright Hey Put me the hell Down"The said screaming as the droids took off flying towards the Lab metal door.

Rachel used her Magnesium App to stop the Flying Droid, "San Get off the droid so I can let go of it , Britt Punch it when I throw it to you" She said making the two other Bionic teens Nod at their leaders Orders.

Santana let go of the droid landing on her back, "Alright Britt Here's it come be ready" Rachel said throwing the Droid towards Brittany before she ran towards Santana's Side Panic.

Brittany Punched the Droid sliding towards Santana side, "San Are you okay, Are you hurt" Brittany asked noticing the Tears in Rachel eyes after seeing her Ex-girlfriend fall from a really high spot.

Santana jumped up from the ground cracking her back, "I'm Fine and Its just stunk Like a bitch" The Latina said patting Both Rachel and Brittany on the the shoulder smiling at them.

Will once again Clapped for the team of Bionic teens, "Well done. Rachel your going to be a great leader" He said patting the Latter on the shoulder smiling sweetly at her.

Rachel just nodded frowning at the Inventor in front of her. Rachel walked towards the other side of the Lab sitting down on the Red love seat looking at the ground.

Brittany looked at Rachel noticing the tears haven't left her eyes. Brittany turned towards Santana nodding towards Rachel who head was now in her knees.

Santana looked at Rachel frowned at the Sad Burnette sitting on the love seat, "Rach It wasn't your fault, Tiny Hey Stop crying okay I'm fine" Santana said using her Super speed to get to Rachel side.

Rachel shook her head pointing somewhere, "I'll just wanna be alone Santana Please "She Mumbled to her ex-girlfriend/ Best-friend since Birth.

"No Rachel Now look at me please" Santana said sitting down beside Rachel placing her hand on the girls shoulder.

Again Rachel shook her head making her Force form around her. Rachel yelped when hit her hard in the neck making the Small Burnette cry out in pain falling on the ground.

Brittany and Santana head snapped towards Will who shoot his hands up, "Its not me I swear Don't kill me" He said falling onto his knees.

Rachel stopped crying out in pain getting up from the ground, "I'm going Out for a little... Don't come looking for me "She said mumbling the Last but everyone still heard it.

Santana watched saddened by Rachel Words as The girl she still loved and still cares about walks out of the Lab with her head hung low.

Brittany looked at Will crossing her arms glaring at the Inventor, "What's wrong with her Will and why did she act like that when the Androids grabbed her by the Neck and Don't you fucking Lie to us" She snapped at the Inventor who jumped a little.

"The Teen Boys that Attack Rachel minus the two that Raped her that Night she and San Broken up aren't Actually Humans" The Inventor said making everyone head snap towards him.

Santana walked towards Will's Computer, "Snixx When she really Pissed off Has Fire Powers Right William" Santana asked as she Typed something into the Computer.

Will looked beyond Scared for his Life now, "Yeah, Brittany Has Ice-Powers too" He said cussing him-self out for Mentioning the Last Part to the Latina who gave him an Evil Look.

Brittany Yelp when she felt a ping of Pain in her Neck, "Shit San what did you do to me "Brittany Mumbled trying to make the Pain stop hurting her Neck.

Santana was also rubbing her neck, "Use your Ice Powers Britt-Britt" Santana said looking up at her Tall Blonde Best-friend.

Brittany used her Cryokinetics at Will's feet causing Ice to quickly form on the Inventor feet, "Nice Now I'll have Ice Powers and Cool Bionics hahaha Really Nice" She said jumping in the air Happily.

Santana used her Pyrokinesis to defrost Will Feet glaring at the Inventor before walking beside Brittany as Will scramble further away from them wondering why they hate him so much.

"Father is there anything else About Rachel we should know about and More Importantly Santana should know About because you know what happened Last time" Puck said to his Adoptive Father.

Santana Made fire form on her right Palm which Caused the Inventor to whimper a little not like the Evil look He getting from the Latina herself.

Will breathed in and out before Nodding his head, "Well to Begin the Long Long List R-" Will Began to say but Puck cut him off.

"Long Long List Dad What's going on with Rachel and How do you know all of this" Puck said crossing his arms looking at Will Disappointment written all over his Face.

Will signed throwing a pillow at his oldest son head, " Rachel Life is Really Messed up guys, The only good thing about is Santana "Will Said making the Latina look at him.

" The only good thing in my Ex's Life is Me why Am I not happy about that" Santana Said sitting down on the Love seat Rachel once sat at.

Will groaned slamming his head against the wall, "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK" Will snapped only to get Blasted by Brittany Blast Wave making the Inventor Groan in pain.

Brittany Sat down on Santana right Side while Quinn sat on Santana's Left side worried for their New friend's. Brittany Placed a hand on Santana Shoulder giving it a Friendly Squeals.

"Alright Now that you Rude Rude Kids finally stopped talking I can finish, Anyway Rachel Own Mother Walked on her when she was like 7 years Old."Will started leaning on the Table for Support.

Finn and Puck looked at Each-other before glancing towards Santana before looking back at their Father Angrily.

Will wheezed in pain everytime Pain hit him in the chest, "Then Her Own Father's Leroy and Hirman Berry Started to um Abuse her" Will said making Santana stop breathing for a Quick Second at the Mention of Rachel's Father's .

' The Explains why she was always Limping when she came over to my House when We were only 11... I'm going to burn those bastards to a crisp' Santana thought crossing her arms over her chest.

Will shallowed the Lump in his Throat, "When Rachel turned 13 she turned to keep people away so she didn't get even more Depressed but she Kept Santana in because she said ' She the only one who Hasn't looked down on me' she Was super depressed" Will said placing his head against the cold metal of the wall.

Santana Blushed a little making Quinn and Brittany Giggle a little before turning there Attention back to Will who was trying so hard not to cry for the Tiny girl who was missing from the group.

Will sat down on the floor rubbing his temple, "Anyway Rachel then at the age of 15 She Turned to Drinking, She didn't sleep and didn't eat Much" Will Mumbled making Santana and the others Gasp sadly noticing the tears in their eyes yet.

" And still at the Age of 15 started Dating Brody Weston who Loved her at first but then He started hitting her too and You Know Making her do stuff she don't want to do" Will said making Santana jump up from the Love seat.

"I KNOW THAT BITCH DIDN'T SEXUAL ASSULAT HER, I WILL END HIM. BURN HIM GAHHHHHHH HE'S FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY BONIC FIRE HANDS ON HIM DO YOU HEAR ME DEAD "Santana snapped blasting Fire towards Finn's head.

"I didn't even do anything and she still take it out on me" Finn Mumbled making Puck slap him on the back of the head.

Wil looked at his youngest Kid shaking his head, "She pissed off right so she can't Control her new Hidden Fire Powers" The Inventor said looking at the Latina.

Quinn and Brittany was finally able to Retrain the Pissed off Latina. Brittany used her Super Strength while Quinn sat on her Lap.

Will signed before Continuing on with Why Rachel so upset and stuff, " Rachel doesn't have a Home anymore because His So called father burnt it down 2 days ago" Will said as Puck and Finn walked towards the 3 girls.

"She also has a history of Cutting and Trying to Attempt Suicide" Will said making the teens once Again look at the Inventor shocked and worriedly.

Santana who finally calmed down looked at the Inventor, "Anything Else William or is that it" Santana asked clearly not wanting to hear anymore bad things about her Ex's Life.

"Yeah Leroy and Hirman are the one's who sent the Android and the two guys to attack Rachel that day and Rachel Also Cutted herself" He said making the Latina and the others Teen finally let their tears free.

Finn Walked over to His father, "So you want a clear very Very Hot Tiny Burnette who's clearly Very unstable and Broke Lead a team" He asked his Father crossing his arms.

"I know it will help her at least be more Confidence in herself" Will said before remember something else about Rachel.

Will walked over to Santana and the others on the Love Seat, " I just remember that the only reason Rachel still around is because she Has The Bionics and Superpowers and she Only looks like herself is because of them" He said to everyone in the room.

Santana placed her head in her hands, "So you telling me Rachel will die if she get her Bionics and Super powers taking away" She asked the Inventor sadly.

Rachel walked inside the Lab with Emma behind her. Rachel glanced at Everyone before going towards her Capsule.

Brittany ran over to the Small Burnette pulling her into her arms making Rachel raise an eyebrow, "What's Happening here guys I'll just came down to tell you guys Im leaving for my Date with Brody"She said pulling away from Brittany.

Will walked over to Rachel, "I walk you to the door my Dear While Santana won't Follow us" He said nodding towards Santana who Quickly turned Invisible walking towards the Elevator.

"Santana Diable Fucking Lopez turn your Ass around now "Rachel said making everyone groan in angry.

Santana re-pared crossing her arms over her chest walking towards Quinn and Brittany Mumbling something in Spanish.

Rachel just pushed Will away from her walking towards The Evaluator, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN IN YOU GUYS BUT PLEASE STOP IT" She snapped as the Evaluator doors closed.

Will clapped his hands signing, "So Huh Hey" He said waving at Santana who glared at him crossing her arms.

"I'm going to Kill you now William" Santana said making Fire form on her Palms making everyone step away from her Scared for their own life.

Will nodded before taking off running screaming like a 5 year old Girl as Santana crashed after her Mentor.

Brittany grabbed Santana by the Shirt making the Latina growl at her new blonde friend Angrily. Brittany Sat Santana down by Kept a hold of the Girl shirt , "If it makes you feel better We stopped the Date "She said making everyone look at her.

"How so Britt How so" Puck asked wanting to know the Answer from his new Blonde friend.

"We just Spy on them and Make it the Worsted Date she ever been on" The Tall Blonde said making Finn raise his hand making Everyone groan.

Puck covered his Brother's Mouthed shaking his head, "So let's go Stop Rachel Date" Puck said as everyone but Finn nod walking towards the Evaluator.

( Rachel's and Brody Date)

Santana , Brittany , Finn , Puck , Quinn and Will all ran towards an Opened Table hiding behind Menu's as Rachel and Brody sat down at the Table beside them laughing.

Rachel touched Brody Cheek Giggling, " How you Been Brody, Its our 2nd Date now and I really want it to go well"Rachel said smiling at her Ex-boyfriend.

Brody smiled at the Small Burnette sending the table an Evil Smirk, "I do too Tiny" He said Using Santana Name for Rachel.

'Oh Hell no' The Latina thought trying to get up from the table only to get pulled back into the seat.

Brittany slapped Santana on the back of the head, "Stop getting Jealous Okay your going to blow our cover" The tall blonde said to her friend Angrily.

Mumbling something in Spanish Santana nodded sending Brody a glare back, "I hate him so much" She Mumbled looking at the Menu.

Rachel took a drink of her Water before looking at her phone , "So tell me Brody What have you been up too since We broken up" Rachel asked her Ex-boyfriend smiling into the glass of water.

Brody struggled looking down at his hands, "You Know Life, Been Busy with my Career as a um Nevermind about that" He said drinking his white whine looking around the area Nervously.

Santana fist tighten on the Menu as steam came out of her ears, "Life hahaha I'm Mister big Shot WHO CHEATS ON HIS GIRLFRIEND BY SELLING HIS FUCKING BODY" She snapped making Brittany Cover her mouth.

Brittany pulled Santana under the Table as Brody and Rachel head snapped towards them, "Heyyyyyyyy There Rach How's going it going New friend " The Blonde said waving at the Burnette Nervously.

Rachel just gave her New friends a glare before turning back towards Brody laughing a little, "People Just Can't tell When to leave someone and their date Alone" Rachel Mumbled to the table beside them Angrily.

Brody laughed a little glared down at the floor, "I know So are you Over Santana right or do you still Love her " Brody asked making Rachel chock on her 'Water' at the Mention of Her Ex-girlfriend.

Santana slowly popped her head out from under the table wanting to hear the Answer, " Of course I still love Santana Brody and I will never stop Loving her" Rachel said smiling a little biting her lip.

Santana Jump throwing her fist into the air cheering, "Did you hear that Everyone I still got a chance with her So back Off Hudson or I burn your face into a crisp" The Latina said jumping up and down.

Rachel gave Santana a look before walking towards her Ex-Girlfriend, "Santana Lopez what the hell are you doing here Actually starch that WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE" The Small Burnette snapped making everyone minus Brody step back.

Santana smiled at Rachel before taking off running with Brittany and the others Behind her, "See you at Home Tiny"Santana called back laughing Happily.

Rachel groaned crossing her arms, "So Anyway Brody Were where we" She said walking back to the table sitting in the chair beside Brody smiling.

Brody grabbed Rachel Hand, "We were Just talking Rach" He said as Santana , Brittany's and Quinn head's Popped out from behind a wall glaring at him.

Brody placed a hand on Rachel Cheek leaning in a little, " I'm going to Kiss you Now Rach" He Whispered as The Latina watching them felt Kinda heartbroken and Saddened.

Rachel was about to Nodded before she felt his hand slip up her shirt making the Smaller Girl started to Hyperventilate closing her eyes tightly.

"Santana Rachel's Hyperventilating, What do you want to do" Brittany said as her eyes glowed red making her Heat Vision Glitch.

Will thought of Something before Aiming Brittany Head towards Brody, " Fire Now Brittany" He said to the Tall Blonde Teenager.

Brody Yelped in pain when two Laser shot at his Chest sending the Guy to the ground, "Who the hell was that and show yourself" He said placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder for Support.

Santana was about to Run out there to end the Bastard but Will and Puck Grabbed her by the Waist , " Let me go so I can End Him" Santana said growling towards the Bastard.

Brody helped Rachel's Who was still Hyperventilating slowly slipping into a Panic Attack, " Brittany You know what to do Everyone Left so your safe" Will said still trying hold the Latina Back.

Brittany was Already tackling the Guy making her new friend Panic to the ground, "Don't touch Her Ever again you fucking BASTARD" Brittany snapped kicking Brody in the Jewels .

Brody Pushed Brittany off of him growling Before grabbing Rachel by the neck Pointing a small Laser gun at the Brunette's Head, " Let her go Brody, before Me or the pissed off Latina Ends you In seconds "Brittany snapped eyes glowing bright red again.

Brittany Shot Brody in the Neck with Her Heart Vision Before forming Her Blast wave, "I'm Sorry Rach I'm only doing this to Protect you from Him" Brittany said to the Girl trying to get away from Brody.

Rachel wasn't Listen to Brittany as she Begin to Panic Move as Brody tighten his grip of Her Neck, "S-STOP P-PLEASE LET ME GO LET ME GO "Rachel said slamming her Elbow into Brody Ribcage.

Brody Gasped letting go of the Tiny girl who took off running towards Santana , Will , Puck , Quinn and Finn as she Hyperventilated even more placing her head in her knees.

Brittany Blasted Brody with her Blast Wave glaring at him, " Come near her again an you Won't be seeing another day Weston "She said walking towards her friends.

Rachel was now Rocking back and forth sobbing into her Knee's, "Puck Finn Make sure Weston Doesn't get back up" Will said looking down at the Tiny Broken girl.

Santana and Brittany Placed a hand on the Tiny girl shoulder's, "Your Okay Now Rach, Brody can't hurt you anymore... And if he does then I burn him to a crisp" Santana said rubbing her Other hand on Rachel's Back.

Rachel looked at her Ex-girlfriend sadly, " Can we just go home Please I just wanna stand in my Capsule and Sleep" Rachel Mumbled getting up from the ground.

Santana and Brittany Yelped when Rachel Grabbed their shirts pulling to towards Will's Truck, "Hey Rach you don't know to pull us to the truck we know are to walk" Santana said looking at her ex-girlfriend.

Rachel pointed at the truck giving her ex and her new friends a look, "Truck...Home...Sleep...Explain why you wanted to come in spy on me and Brody"Rachel said making everyone hump into the back of the Van.

"Well Britt Your Wonderfully Plan gotten Us all into Trouble with the Angry Broken Tiny Girl I used to call my Girl" Santana said to the Blonde beside her.

Brittany struggled playing with her fingers, "I didn't know this would have happen Santana " Brittany said before looking towards Quinn sweetly.

Will looked at the Three Bionic teens, "Your First mission is Tomorrow Wanna know what it is "He asked the three teens he'll going to be training.

"Sure Why Not William" Santana Said placing an arm Around Rachel shoulder only to have it Smacked away which caused the Latina to Frown.

"You Three are going to McKinley High school aka the same school as my kids" Will said smiling at the 3 teenagers in front of him.

Santana , Brittany and Rachel looked at each-other before Screaming like Their dying in a Volcano or something deadly holding each-other tightly.

Will shook his head as his Self driving Truck stopped making them all hit the ground next to each-other.

"We're Fine" Santana , Brittany and Rachel said jumping up from the ground dusting themselves off as Their new friends Groaned in pain still laying on their backs.

After cleaning up their Wounds Quinn , Finn and Puck all cospalled in the Living room while Will dragged Santana , Brittany and Rachel into His Basement Lab aka their bedroom for the next 3 years or more.

"WE COULD HAVE FUCKING WALKED WILLIAM GEEE RUDE run along before I burn you into a crisp" Santana said making the Inventor scream running way.

Rachel shook her head at her Ex-Girlfriend, "Stop threatening everyone San or Else you might never get back together with me" She said walking towards her Capsule winking at Santana.

"WAIT SO I ACTUALLY STILL GOTTA CHANCE WITH YOU SWEET"Santana said super-speeding towards her Own Capsule happily.

Brittany just playfully rolled her eyes at the Two still in Love, Lovebirds walking towards her Capsule laughing.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done. The training , Rachel and Brody Date and Santana , Brittany and Rachel are going to School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Glee.


	5. chapter 4: First day of school

(Rachel's 'Flashback' to when she was Atttacked and Rapped ) No-One's P.O.V

Rachel was walking home from Santana's after the Two had decided to call it quits Because they haven't been Spending much time together Lately.

Rachel gasping when Someone grabbed her shoulder Forcefully throwing The Tiny Girl into the Brick wall beside her. Rachel groaned rolling on her back pain shooting threw her back like a run away train.

"Looks Like we got ourself a new Victim Boys." A Teenage Male Voice Boomed threw the Alley she was thrown into. Rachel slowly got up from the Ground cracking her back hissing like a Snake in pain.

Rachel looked at the First Male in front of her, "Dude who the fuck are you "She asked pushing the Teen Boy away from her Personal Space.

Randel The leader of the group socked Rachel in the face before Kneeing the Poor Girl in the gut laughing, " The Name's Randel Sweetheart and Don't worry this is be over soon my Dear "He said kicking Rachel in the Ribs.

Rachel felt her whole body Crumble to the ground in pain as she held her Chest wheezing in pain. Rachel slowly meet Randel Eyes tears falling from her eyes.

Randel Looked at his Group smirking, "So Who wants to go next Cuz she All yours "He said walking towards his 5 Friends clapping his hands together smirking evilly.

Rachel Got back up clearly hiding her Pain as she slowly got into a fight stance. Rachel eyes widen when she saw a Ripped 6 foot 5 Man walk towards her cracking his Knuckle , Neck and Nose.

"Your Cute Girl, it too bad I have to End you before I was able to date your cute ass" He said upper cutting Rachel in the Jaw sending the Girl tumbling into the wall behind her.

Rachel held her face looking back at the Ripped Guy in front of her, ' I knew I shouldn't have Left Santana's' She thought spitting up bloody onto the ground.

Victor grabbed Rachel by the neck trowing her next to a Dumpster before slowly making his left arm turn into a Blaster grinning like a manic.

Rachel eyes widen in fear as she crawled away from the Dumpster coughing in pain as Stabs and Stabs of Pain flew through out her body from head to feet. Rachel cried out in pain when she felt a foot slam into her hand Repeatly.

"We were Ordered to End her today night tommrow END HER NOW "Randel said glaring down at Rachel punching the Wall in the Angry.

Victor Blasted a Orange Beam into Rachel's Chest sending The Tiny Brunette sliding Crossed the concrete hissing in pain crying out for help.

Rachel saw her phone laying by the Dumpster, "M-Must C-Call F-For H-Help "Rachel Mumbled slowly crawling back to the Dumpster. Rachel yelped when she felt someone pressed their Foot up against her back pressing down really hard.

Victor Focally Slammed his foot into Rachel back before making the Tiny Brunette Stand up straight facing him. Victor made Brace Knuckles form on his Knuckles smirking at the girl who barely Awake.

Victor soccer Punched Rachel right Square in the face as his eyes turned really red. Victor Kept Punching Rachel Repeatly in the face smirking as the blood on his Brace Knuckles started getting redder and redder after each Punch.

Rachel finally fell to the ground after Victor Last Uppercut to the side of the Face sobbing as the blood rushed down her face and onto the ground forming a red poodle.

"She hurting but that's not good enough We need her gone Victor" Randel said pushing the Blonde headed ripped guy towards Rachel.

Victor glared at his brother before kicking Rachel in the face before getting on top of Rachel pinning her Arms to her side.

Rachel shook her head sobbing harder now, "H-Help P-Please "Rachel sobbed out loudly with all the power she had left in her whole tiny Body.

Victor punched Rachel in the face until she shut up before winking at his Group taking off his shirt making Rachel whimper spitting up blood from her mouth. Out of her Blurry Vision Rachel saw One one Victor's Men recording the whole Scene.

(End of Rachel 'Flashback')

Rachel jumped when she felt someone grab her Shoulder, "Rachie are you Okay" Brittany asked sounding Worried by the look of her New friends Face.

Rachel nodded whipping away the tears that wearing forming in her eyes giving Brittany a small Smile, "I'm Fine Britt-Britt No need to Worry" She said giving Brittany a small pat on the shoulder.

Will walked into his Lab with a huge Smile on his face, "Good Morning girls How did you guys sleep" He asked walking towards his Computer and Past the three Bionic superhumans.

"Fantastic William Now What are we going to wear for our first day of school" Santana asked crossing her Arm looking at her Mentor and Enemy .

Brittany Nodded in Agreement still worried about the Tiny Burnette beside her, "Yeah Will we been Wearing the Same Outfit Since we all woken up from whatever Happened to us" The Tall Blonde said to The Scientist and Inventor.

Will nodded typing something into his Computer before looking at Santana smiling at The Girl who hates him, " Santana Go back into your Capsule" He said pointing towards the Latina's Capsule.

Santana gave Will the Finger before Slowly walking towards her Capsule earning two slaps to the back of the head by Rachel and Brittany. Santana Stepped into her Capsule closing the door glaring at Will.

Rachel giggled at Santana patting the Inventor on the shoulder, "You get use to her... Now what did you do to make my ex-girl Hate you" Rachel said crossing her arms at the Inventor.

Will Just pressed a Blue Button on his Computer which caused Santana Capsule to start to Spray water all over the Latina Favorite Outfit.

" And outcomes Santana is her New Blue and White Blouse and 500$ Blue jeans...… Girls cost too much" Will Said Mumbling the last Part.

Santana walked out of her Capsule crackling her knuckles before kicking Will in the Family Jewels, "Next time Tells someone what's going to happen William... Love the outfit by the way" She said walking towards Brittany and Rachel.

Will whined in pain before pointing at Rachel, " Rachel your up get to it please" He said falling to the ground holding himself.

Rachel slowly walked towards her Capsule laughing at Wills Face. Rachel got into her Capsule closing the door before she looked over towards the Inventor on the floor.

Will weakly pressed the button before falling back onto the ground coughing in pain still holding himself.

Rachel walked out of her Capsule struggling, " Its just a Plain Black Sweater and Blue Jeans no biggie" She said walking towards the Love seat.

Brittany walked towards her Capsule flipping her Blonde Hair over her shoulder kicking Will in the chest. Brittany walked inside her Capsule closing the door before closing her eyes tightly.

Brittany walked out of her Capsule two seconds later wearing a Grey V-Neck with ' Unicorns are Pretty' written in big white Letters with Ripped jeans.

" Oh Hell yeah I'm never taking this off" She said clapping her hands Happily walking towards a mope Rachel patting the girl on the shoulder.

Quinn walked into the Lab with Finn and Puck carrying 4 Bookbags in her arms while Her Brothers walked towards the red couch turning on the Table.

Quinn Threw a Unicorn Bookbag with one strap before Handing Rachel and Santana Regulars Plain bookbags looking down at her Father on the floor.

Rachel smiled a little clapping her hands, "I get to go to school Finally Always wanted too." She said punching Both Santana and Brittany in the arm walking towards Quinn.

Brittany and Santana Rubbed their arms, "I mean School cool in all but The Cheerio's and Football Players are not fun to Mess with" Puck said wrapping an arm around Rachel Shoulder in a Brotherly Way.

Rachel smiled at Puck placing her head on his shoulder making Santana growl at the Mohawk Boy Mumbling something under her Breathe crossing her arms.

"Alright Rachel , Santana and Brittany Remember No-One can know your Secret So Girls try not to get Nervous or Angry because then your Bionics and Superpowers will Glitch out " The Inventor said patting the girls on the shoulder.

"No need to worry about me Exposing our Secret since I'll been keeping a Lot of them since the age of 5" Rachel Whispered not Knowing Everyone already knows about her Secrets.

Santana was about to say something only to make Rachel Take off towards the Elevator with a Nervous Look on her Face.

Santana and Brittany Gave Will a Look , " Are you sure Rachel Stable Enough to even go to school Will Because she Litterly had Panic everyday" Brittany asked the Inventor who was now leaning on his desk.

Santana Struggled placing her bookbag on her back, "Let's give it A shot Guys I mean What could Probably Go Wrong" She said leaning on Quinn who was shaking her head at the Latina.

Will Covered both Finn's and Puck's mouth, "Just make sure she stays calm and Happy then you guys will be fine "He said handing Santana Three small Bluetooth Earpieces.

Santana Tossed one at Brittany who caught it as they both looked at their Mentor, "What are these even for" The Tall Blonde asked the Inventor.

" Mission Alerts will appears so I will need to get a Hold of you guys without using your phones "Will said leaning his back against his Computer.

Santana rolled her eyes at the Inventor she hated so much before Yelping along with Brittany when Rachel pulled them by the ear towards the Elevator she was waiting Patiently.

"Bye guys Haven Fun and Try not to make me pay a lot of money" Will said waving bye to his Kids and 3 new Students who May not like him at all.

Rachel just gave him a nod before Slamming on the Buttons placing the earpiece in her ear punching Finn , Puck and Quinn in the arm laughing a little.

"Why is she hitting us" Quinn asked rubbing her sore arm glaring at Rachel who gave her the Finger smirking.

Brittany Struggled wrapping an arm around the Tiny Burnette Shoulder, "Hey Leave her Be, She Tiny you could early hurt her "Brittany said playfully making Santana and the others Minus Rachel laugh.

(30 Minus Later at the Entrance of McKinley High School)

Quinn , Puck , Finn and the Three Bionic Teens all walked up to the Entrance of McKinley High school still laughing about Brittany Joke about Rachel who looked really hurt by the laughter.

Rachel held out her hand making the 5 Laughing Teens all Freeze in the place, "I forgot she can move things with her Mind" Santana Whispered to the others as Rachel made them hit the ground Hard.

"Shit That hurt "Quinn Mumbled sitting up rubbing her Back and neck looking over at a laughing Rachel.

Santana and Brittany just jumped up from the ground like nothing Happened walking towards Rachel, "I'm so glad we Have Super Durability because we would have been in so much pain" Brittany said high fiving Santana and Rachel.

Rachel held the three Teenagers up before walking towards the Entrance of the school with Confidence written all over her Face.

Santana , Brittany , Quinn , Puck and Finn all yelped when they were Tossed into the school like a ragdoll, " Ow Rach Stop hurting us Damnit" Quinn said rubbing her right arm as Brittany and Santana once again Shot up with only a Small sting in their backs.

"Yeah you guys may be B-uhh Unable to be hurt but We can SO STOP IT "Finn snapped making the Tiny Burnett Jump back looking at the Latter.

Rachel took off running down the Hallway tears falling from her eyes making Santana and Brittany Glare at Finn Angrily.

Santana felt Flames slowly form on her right Palm as her Angry slowly Rose inside, "Calm it down Santana, Lets just go find Rachel before she gets into Trouble" Puck and Quinn said making The Flames leave Santana Palm.

"Or she Could be Talking with The One Jessie St. James at his Locker and Liking it" Puck said pointing Behind the Latina Angry in his eyes.

"Ohh and Brody Just walked up to them Hahaha This is going to be so funny to watch" Finn said getting hit the Gut by a clearly Pissed off Latina who stomped over to Rachel and the two guys she Hates so much.

Santana Slammed Both Brody and Jesse into the Lockers beside them, " Brody Weston aka Plastic Man and New Guy" Santana Said tighting her grip on the Two guys shirts.

" Santana Long time no see Old friend Still upset Rachel Falling for me again" Brody said earning a kick to the Nuts from The Latter and a small laugh from Rachel.

Brittany , Puck , Quinn and Finn all slowly walked towards Rachel, " What did you want with Rachel Bastards" Santana snapped throwing the Two Guys on the floor making everyone in the hallway 'Ohhh' Laughing.

Rachel and Brittany heard beeping coming from their earpiece making the too friends Tap on the Piece looking at each-other.

"What is it Will Its Brittany by the way" The Tall Blonde said into her Earpiece making Rachel look at her Funny.

"Sweetie I know who you are and Guys The Alarm just went off in the Lab" Will said threw the two girls Earpieces.

Rachel Dodged when Santana Accidently tossed Jesse towards her, "What's the Mission and Where Will" Rachel said looking towards her new friends who was watching Santana Attack Brody and Jesse.

"Well for Starters Your School has fucking Android hiding in Plain sight and Uh well Rachel He's Back" Will said making the Tiny Brunette Eyes widen in Fear.

Brittany suddenly felt herself needed to be Protective, "Who's back and why is Rachie about to Cry again" Brittany said wrapping an arm around her new friends Shoulder rubbing it slowly.

Rachel placed her head on Brittany shoulder signing , "My Ex-boyfriend Way before Brody and Way Way before Santana" Rachel said glancing at the Latina who was still attacking Jesse and Brody.

"And they in the Lunch room so Hurry so you guys can enjoy the rest of the school day" Will said making Brittany and Rachel nodded before hanging up with Will.

Brittany Grabbed Santana arm making the Latter look towards her, " We got a mission... Down in the Lunch room" The Tall blonde said making the Latina nodded kicking Brody one Last time.

Quinn , Puck and Finn stood beside the Three Bionic teen's, "We show you where the Lunch room is" Puck said making his siblings nod in Agreement.

Rachel tossed her bookbag to the side looking at Puck , "Then Lets go Before they hurt People and He'll hurts someone "Rachel said mumbling the last part but everyone still heard her.

Santana glanced at Brittany while Rachel grabbed Quinn hand pulling the Shorter Blonde away from the group making The others Follow Behind them All but Brittany Wonder who Rachel was talking about.

"Okay There it is Guys Now go do your Thing while me and Puck try to keep Finn from being Rachel's hero "Quinn said before running to Safety while Puck drags Finn.

Brittany Broke down the door as Rachel and Santana ran inside looking around, "No-One's In here Ah well suck for them Bye" Rachel said turning around trying to leave.

Santana grabbed Rachel arm pulling The Smaller girl back into The Lunch Room glaring at her crossing her arms tapping her foot on the ground.

Rachel rolled her eyes before walking further into the room, "See No-one's here so How about we get t- Ahhhhh" Rachel said but was cut off by a Energy Blast hitting her right Square in the Chest.

Rachel groaned getting up coughing, " That only hurted for a Second and Who the hell did that" Rachel said looking around the Lunch room forming her Laser Bo in her right Palm.

" Hello Ex-Girlfriend of Mine did you Miss me" A Taller Male About 6 foot 7 came out of the Shadows winking towards Rachel who stood there frozen in her Place.

Brittany and Santana Head snapped towards the Male mouth opened Wide, "Ryder What the Hell are you doing Out of Prison so Early" Rachel said pointing her Laser Bo at Ryder head.

"PRSION WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO GO TO PRISON IF HE'S ONLY 16" Both Brittany and Santana yelled making Both Ryder and Rachel look at them.

Ryder laughed before Blasting Rachel Again, "Well My dear you don't want to Find out what I did" Ryder said before aiming his arm at The 2 Bionic teens by the door.

Rachel Dodged Ryder Blasted by doing a back flip looking towards Santana and Brittany Nodding for them to help her.

Santana smirked at Ryder before turning Invisible, "Where Am I pretty Boy" Santana said standing behind Ryder with her arms Crossed.

Ryder Yelped when he was Kicked into a Wall as Santana Came back into View Laughing, "Alright Droid's" Ryder said getting up as 20 Androids Appeared behind Him.

Santana , Rachel and Brittany all froze at the sight of the Android's, "Uhh Mission Leader What should we do" Brittany asked The Smaller Burnette in front of her.

"Um okay Santana you take 10 of the Androids while Brittany Takes the others While I take of This Dipshit of an Ex-boyfriend" Rachel said making The two girls behind her Nod.

Santana Blasted an Android with a Fireball before doing a summersault away from her team before Breathing Fire at another Droid.

"Uh Yeah Remind me when we get back together to not kiss her" Rachel Whispered To Brittany who Nodded before throwing Android crossed the room before Blasting Another with her Heat Vision.

Rachel Used her Molecularkinesis to Slam Ryder into the wall before trowing the Guy into a Lunch Table. Rachel looked towards Santana to see her being concerned by Two of the Android's she was fighting.

Rachel Used her Magnetism App to slowly bring The Droids away from Santana before Slamming them into Ryder who fell back into the Already broken Table.

Ryder Tracked Rachel to the ground before kneeing her in the Gut laughing. Ryder Grabbed Rachel by the Shirt collar Tossing the Latter away from Him.

Santana Blasted Ryder with her Fireballs before doing a Double Summersault to Dodge a blast from An Android growling at the Guy who has hurt Rachel.

Rachel slowly got up from the ground forming her Laser bo again, "Alright I'm doing Playing Fucking games With you Ryder" Rachel Snapped growling Angrily at her Ex-boyfriend.

Ryder smirked at his ex-girlfriend before getting into a fighting Stance, " Come at me Berry Show me what you got "Ryder said making The Latter glare at him.

Rachel swung her Laser Bo a couple of Times before hitting Ryder right Square in the chest sending The Guy into a wall again.

"Alright All the Android's are down and Ryder's out so Guys Let's go Enjoy the rest of our school day "Rachel said high fiving Santana and Brittany walking out of the lunch room.

Ryder eyes snapped opened when Santana and Brittany walked out of the lunch room, "be ready for a war Berry because One's coming "Ryder said before Teleporting away.

( Back in the Hallways of MKHS )

Rachel walked up to Quinn , Puck and Finn who was watching Something on The Blonde's Phone. Rachel Tapped Quinn's shoulder making the Latter Jump back butting heads with The tiny Girl.

Grunting in pain Quinn rubbed her forehead looking at Rachel, "How was the Mission guys" Puck Whispered to the 3 Bionic Teens leaning against the Lockers.

"Great Now Let's go to Class before we'll late Please" Rachel said grabbing her Bookbag from Finn who walked towards her smiling Happily.

Santana laughed at her Ex-girlfriend crossing her arms making Rachel look over at her, " So Rach Tell us Who Ryder is and Why he was sent to Prison at the age of 16" Santana said making everyone look at Rachel.

Rachel felt her hands tighting around her bookbag strapped as A flashback slowly Popped into her Mind making the Tiny Burnette world stop moving.

(Flashback to 2 years ago )

Rachel stood in the Hallway of Ryder House Dodging time after Time He threw Stuff at Her Angrily at Something she did Lastnight.

Ryder pushed Rachel into a wall glaring into the Latter's eyes, " You Shall not get away from me this time Rach we May be 14 but I'm still your Owner" Ryder said Kneeing Rachel in the gut.

Rachel kneeled Ryder in his Bad spot before running out the front door, "No-One's My owner Ryder No-One" Rachel said jumping over a Moving Car.

Ryder Grabbed his Father Pistol from the Mont of the wall before running after His Girlfriend of 4 months Growling. Ryder did a front flip over the same Car Rachel jumped over.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS DOING TO YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Ryder snapped not noticing the people grabbing their phones from their Pockets.

Rachel climbed up a building breathing heavily falling onto her back, 'Lost him Now time to sleep' Rachel thought before falling onto her right side.

Rachel yelped when she felt 3 stabs of pain enter her back, "Got you Rachel Hahahaha "Ryder said as Rachel weakly looked at him with Barely opened eyes.

( Back to Real times)

Rachel jumped out her Flashback by Santana Waving her Hand in her face. Rachel looked around the Hallway to see everyone look at her weirdly.

Rachel grabbed her bookbag straps tighter as she Started to breathing heavily. Rachel looked at Finn who was still beside her before glancing at the four Teens in front of her.

"COMMANDO APP ACTIVADED"

Rachel tossed her backpack to the side growling Angrily, "WHAT ARE YOU EGGHEADS LOOKING AT GRR" Rachel Snapped making Everyone jump a little.

Santana , Brittany , Quinn , Puck and Finn all slowly backed away, "Well She's back and WHAT DO WE DO SHE REALLY SCARY even if she so small and Fragile" Finn said making Rachel Look at him cracking her knuckles.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL AND FRAGILE , I'M ALL MUSCLE AND HUSLE PIBSQUEK" Rachel growled out towards Finn who gulped as Rachel tossed him crossed the room.

"Calm down Rach Okay" Santana said hiding Brittany who hiding behind Quinn who was hiding behind Puck shaking a little.

Rachel Ripped a locker from its hinges, "I'LL DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN, I WANNA RIP OUT EVERYONE SPINES AND USE TO THEM AS POGO STICKS EXPECT YOU, You Pretty Thang" Rachel growled out Winking at Santana.

"She called me pretty Hahahaha hell yeah suck it Hudson , and Plastic Man hahahaha" Santana said making everyone look at her funny.

Rachel Roared ripping another Locker off it's hinges tossing it towards Finn's jumped out of the way before Flexing her Muscles winking at all the girls.

Brittany Yelped when Santana and Quinn Pushed her towards Rachel who grabbed Ripped a Fire Alarm off the Wall biting it.

" She just Bite a Fire Alarm in half WE'RE DOOMED AHHHH TAKE THEM FIRST "Finn yelled running past Rachel and Brittany as Rachel bite the Alarm on the floor.

Brittany walked towards Rachel with a calm Smile on her Face, "Rach you Gotta Calm down so you Don't Destroy the school and cost Will tons of Money" Brittany said crossing her arms.

Rachel grabbed Brittany Shirt collar smirking, "HOW ABOUT I STAY LIKE THIS AND USE YOU TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL BY USING YOU AS A WREAKING BALL" Rachel Snapped before Tossing Brittany Threw a Classroom class window.

Finn was about to scream again only to have his Mouth covered by Puck as Brittany came out of the Class-room stumbling a little, "I'm fine Guys don't Worry" She said holding her hands up in the air.

"NOT FOR LONG YOU BLONDIE I SHALL RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORES AND USE THEM AS MY JUMP ROPES THEN I SHALL TAKE THAT HOT LATINA OUT ON A DATE" Rachel Snapped punching her fist threw a Locker.

Brittany screamed before running away with Rachel behind her smiling evilly , "So What should we do Guys Britt's in Trouble " Santana whispered to her 3 new friends as Rachel crashed Brittany around .

"Call our Dad He should be able to Shut her Commando App down from the House" Quinn whispered back as Brittany was thrown into a roll of Lockers still screaming.

Santana tapped her Earpiece as Brittany was Launched into the Ceiling as Rachel Jumped kicked her into Puck and Finn, " William we need your help" Santana said into the Tiny Earpiece Ducking as Stuff was thrown crossed the room.

"Yes Santana What's the Problem and Why is Brittany screaming in pain" Will asked the Latina worriedly as Brittany screams got Louder.

Santana made sure everyone wasn't Listening to her, "I may or may not Have Made Rachel Commando App Active" Santana said into the Earpiece.

Santana yelped when Will scream a little, "Well uh I might be able to Shut it down but Its going to take some time Tell Brittany to stay strong and RUN FOR HER LIFE "Will Yelled before Hanging up.

Brittany Groaned when Rachel dragged her crossed the floor before Slamming her into the Lockers, " You know you guys could be so Much Help me Right now "Brittany Mumbled as Rachel Tossed her into a Choir Room.

Rachel ripped the door off it's Hinges before breaking it with her head walking towards Brittany, " ANY LAST WORDS BLONDIE BEFORE I MAKE YOU SUFFER BY RIPPING OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS AND THEN YOUR HEART" Rachel snapped making Brittany slowly scrambling away from her.

Brittany back hit the Wall making the Blonde Whine, "Rachel Come on Girl Come back to me I WANT MY FRIEND BACK "Brittany yelled as Rachel picked up The Panino growling at her.

Rachel was about to Toss the Panio At Brittany but Froze when ' COMMANDO APP DIS-ANEGAGED' Popped in her Vision making the Smaller girl fainted Jumping the Panio on top of her.

Santana , Puck , Quinn and Finn ran inside the Choir room to see Brittany tossing a Panio off A Unconcines Rachel, "School's Over Let's get home before Anyone Starts asking Questions" Puck said making Everyone but Rachel nod.

Brittany Placed Rachel on her Back before Jogging out of the school with the Others behind her.

( Back at the House Down in the Lab)

Brittany helped Will Place Rachel into her Capsule before The Blondie and The Inventor both looked at Santana with an Raised Eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes, "What can't I ask my Ex-girlfriend why her Ex-Boyfriend was sent to Prison at the Age of 16 " Santana said leaning on Will Computer.

"Oh Ryder YEAH HE ALMOST KILLED HER 2 YEARS AGO THEN HE ALSO RAPPED HER TOO LAST YEAR WHEN YOU WERE OUT OF TOWN she just doesn't remember that Part" Will snapped making Santana and the others Freezes.

Santana suddenly felt Urge to Kill that Bastard, " THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME BEFORE HAND WILLIAM" Santana Shot back at Will who struggled.

"I might have forgotten that Part of Rachel's Past." Will Mumbled yelping as Santana Blasted him into a wall with her Fire Blast Wave.

Finn Raised his hand laying on the Love seat, "Father You know you Know have to Pay the school 3 Million to Fix the Damages Rachel Alt Ego Did and Also come up with an Excuses on why Rachel When all Hulk on Brittany." Finn said making his Father glance at him.

"Anger Issues and WHAT" Will said before running to his Son side Making Everyone look at them funny.

Rachel Stumbled out of her Capsule holding her head, "Either I slipped and hit my head, Got super drunk or my Ex-girlfriend made me all Grrr I wanna Rip out your vocal chords and use them as jump rope "Rachel said making everyone Laugh Nervously.

" Sorry" Santana said as Brittany wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder. Santana stood beside Rachel looking at Will who looks like he's about to have a Mini Heart attack.

Finn stood up from the Love seat crossing his arms, " Tiny and Fragile and i will stick to it" Finn said making everyone Faceplant shaking their heads.

"WHO YOU CALLING TINY AND FRAGILE HUDSON" Rachel Snapped in her Commando App voice making Finn Freeze gulping.

Finn screamed running out of the Lab slamming on the Buttons to the Elevator as Rachel glared at him with a death glare.

"And that People is how you Scare off People who won't leave you alone" Rachel said as she High-Fived Santana and Brittany laughing.

Quinn and Puck walked towards Rachel patting her on the shoulder, "So What's on for tommrow Dad" Quinn asked as Will walked over to his Computer mumbling something about Money.

" Morning Training , School and Idk whatever you guys want to do on your free time "Will said typing something into his Computer.

Rachel cracked her Knuckles before Cracking her Neck, "Alright Since I don't remember Half of what happened today" Rachel said punching Santana in the arm before walking towards her Capsule.

Santana hissed rubbing her Arm glaring towards Her ex-girlfriend, "But anyway When are you going to fucking tell her William" Santana snapped towards the Inventor beside her.

Will struggled yawning a little, "I'm going to hit the Hay Early Enjoy the rest of your day" Will said taking off towards the Elevator.

Brittany sat down on the Computer humming, "We all better hit the Hay since we have to come up with An Excuse tommrow on why Rachel Turned into the Hulk at school. "The Tall Blonde said looking at the Smaller Girl already in her Capsule.

Nodding In Agreement Puck and Quinn Both gave their new friends Wishing them a goodnight before leaving the Lab for their own room's.

Santana walked towards her Capsule turning off the night before she Got inside of it.

Brittany Yawned before walking towards her Capsule, " I hope training doesn't last that Long tommrow" She Mumbled before closing her Capsule door.

Ryder , Brody , Jesse, Shelby and Rachel Father's all Geo-Leaped into the Lab, " So William Schuester Fixed Our Useless Daughter and Made her Bionic Hahaha Goodluck with that one William" Leroy said walking towards Rachel Capsule.

" One day she will find out Me and Brody only dated her because she was good looking." Ryder said glaring at the Sleeping girl in her Capsule.

Brody Whispered something into Shelby Ear glancing at Rachel from time to time, " We should Make Jesse Date her for Awhile or until We're ready to send more Androids and Droids to Attack Rachel." Brody Whispered to Lady beside him.

Leroy walked towards Will's Computer smirking to the Others, "How about we Leave Will , His family , Santana and the Tall Blonde a Scare when they wake up tommrow" Leroy said typing something up into the Computer.

"What are you doing to Her Love" Hirman asked walking towards his Husband glancing over his shoulder.

Leroy Finished typing looking towards His Husband, " I'm going to Put a Sleeping Virus on Rachel so tommrow Rachel is the only not waking up" Leroy said Pushing the Green button.

Rachel Capsule Began to glow Red making Everyone Smile in Glee, "Now the only Way to wake Up Our Useless Kid is to Type in the Password and Well They Won't Know the Password"Leroy said High-fiving everyone.

"Alright Let's Move out everyone before someone walks into the room" Jesse said making everyone Nod before they all Geo-leaped out of the Lab Laughing evilly.

What they didn't know was Their was 3 Camera's Recording them the whole time they were doing what they need to do and A message was already being Sent out to William .

A/N: Chapter 4 is done. Rachel keeps having Flashbacks ever now and then. Santana is still Jealous. Don't hate me for making Brittany and Rachel fight . Also Yes Rachel , Santana and Brittany doesn't really like Will. Comment what you guys think and pls no mean comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own glee.


	6. chapter 5: St. Berry is On

The Next Morning Santana was spinning around in one of Will's Desk Chairs While Brittany laid on the floor Bored out of her Fucking Mind.

Santana groaned as she Stopped spinning around looking towards Rachel's Capsule, " She's Been in their for 3 Hours Why hasn't she Woken the Fuck up Yet" Santana said Banging on the glass of Rachel's Capsule.

Brittany jumped up from the floor dusting herself off, "San She's been through a lot, She Probably just wants to sleep in" The Tall Blonde said walking towards her Friend's Side.

Will walked inside the Lab With Puck and Quinn behind him Smiling at the Two girls. Will Noticed the Look of Worry written on Santana's Face as She still tired to Bang on Rachel's Capsule.

"The Capsule's On Soundproof Now What's going on With Rachel, she Should be up for Training" Will said walking towards his Computer getting real Worried Now.

Quinn and Puck walked over to their friend's placing a hand on Santana's Shoulder trying to keep The Latina Calm and Collectives.

Will Typed Stuff into his computer, " Shit Shit Somebody Broke into Lab while we're were all sleeping and they Must done something to Rachel's Bionic Chip" Will explained glancing at his Kids and Students from time to time.

Santana used her Super Speed to get to Will's Side as He Typed in Rachel's Name with Shaky and sweaty Hands, " Shit Shit They Put a fucking Sleeping Virus in her Chip Now she in a deep deep deep Sleep" Will explained covering his face.

Quinn Noticed the Evaluator doors opening making The Short Blonde repeatly hit Puck in the Shoulders. Quinn Yelped when She was Launched into the Metal Pole Beside Rachel's Capsule.

Puck Turned around in Time to Dodge a Punch to the Side of the Face by Brody, " Nice try Weston but You need to remember I'm on the Football team " Puck said socking Brody in the Face.

Santana and Brittany's Head snapped towards the Evaluator Glaring at the Player Rachel used to Love, " Weston get the fuck out of here right now before I sent you into the ground" Santana Snapped jumping over Will's Computer.

Jesse Geo-Leaped next to Brody crossing his arms, " So Abou Bionics against Bionics" Jesse Said as Brittany walked Beside Santana glaring at them.

Santana and Brittany Gave each-other a look nodding before Santana Slammed Brody into the Evaluator Door's. Santana tossed Brody into a wall super speeding over to him grabbing him by the Shirt.

Brittany Used her Blast Wave to send Jesse into the next room in the Lab Growling before doing a frontflip to Avoid an Attack Brody sent towards her.

Santana Blasted Brody with a fireball before doing a Summersault towards Jesse, " Hello St. Jackass and Goodbye" She said before Blasting The Teen back into the Evaluator with her Fire Blast Wave.

Brody Got up from the floor holding his trobbing Chest hissing in Pain as He turned towards the Two girls who Back's where Facing them. Grunting In pain Brody Slowly Made a huge Blue Energy Ball forming into his Hands.

Will jumped into the air as he Finally Cracked the Password, "HELL YEAH I DID IT OH YEAH WHO'S THE BEST... I'M THE BEST" Will Cheered as Rachel fell out of her Capsule.

Rachel rubbed her eyes groaning confused on What's going on Around her. Rachel got up from the floor looking around the room only to see Puck hovering over an Knocked out Quinn Protectively and Brody about to Blast Santana and Brittany.

Rachel eyes widen as she looked at her Ex-boyfriend trying to hurt her Ex-girlfriend and New Best-friend. Rachel ran towards Brody tackling him to the ground Grunting in Angry.

Brody used his Green Energy Blast to Launch Rachel into the Ceiling of the Lab. Brody watched as Rachel's Tiny Body Landed on the ground laughing Evilly.

Rachel did a Flip to get up as she formed her Laser bo pointing it at Brody as Santana and Brittany ran behind her Smirking at The Male Player.

Brody formed the Energy Ball Again as Jesse Stumbled out of the Evaluator groaning a little. Jesses Pushed a Button on his Neck causing him to change into Ryder Cracking his Neck.

Rachel glanced behind her Nodding towards Santana and Brittany, " I got Brody, you guys get Ryder" She said before slamming Brody into the ground Pointing her Laser Bo at his Forehead.

Santana Nodded before pulling Behind with her, " Roses are red Violets are Blue Ryder's Life shall end tonight... Sike To Voilent even for me" Santana said as she formed a Fire Pitch Fork in her left hand.

Ryder/ Jesse Shot green Lasers at Brittany who was Sent flying towards Rachel and Brody. Ryder/Jesse glared at Santana Who threw her Fire Pitch Fork towards him.

Santana made her Weapon come back to her as she did a backflip to Avoid all of Ryder's (Jesse) Attacks as Brittany got up from the ground running towards them.

Rachel punched Brody in the Throat as she Formed her Force field into a Ball smirking at her ex-boyfriend. Rachel tossed her Force field Ball into Brody Chest sending the Guy into the Window.

Brittany used her Flame Vision to send Ryder ( Jesse) on his Back before she Stomped the Ground sending The guy into the Ceiling. Brittany moved out of the Way as Ryder ( Jesse) fell to the ground on his Stomach.

Brody was Tossed over towards Ryder ( Jesse) as Rachel stood in front of Santana and Brittany glaring at them Both, " 3 seconds to leave and don't tell anyone about the Lab or Me , brits and San will all end you right here and now" Rachel said as Brittany formed her Blast Wave and Santana Formed her Body Blast.

Brody helped up Ryder glaring at the 3 girls in front of them, "We'll leaving but we Paired because next you guys won't be so Lucky mainly Rachel" Brody said as he and Ryder Geo-leaped away.

Will ran over to His Still knocked out Daughter in his Son's arms, " Quinine Sweetheart Wake up" Will asked shaking his Knocked out Kid. Will screamed when he was tossed away from Quinn.

Quinn shot up from Puck's arms holding her throbbing Back jumping in circles, " Ahhhh Fuck Bitch I'm going to kill him" She said before falling back into Pucks arms.

Will got up from the ground rubbing his head, " You know You guys are so Lucky I'll have a Smart house or else I'll be screaming in Rage"Will said leaning on a pole for Support.

Santana and Brittany smirked before Blasting him with their Powers sending Will into the Wall, " Now Don't talk about about us William because we can easily harm you" Brittany said clapping her hands together.

"Okay What the hell happened while I was sleeping. and Also HOW LONG WAS OUT FOR "Rachel Snapped wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulder's for Support and totally not for any other reason.

Puck placed one of Quinn's arms around his shoulder lifting her off the ground, " 5 hours and Someone put a sleeping Virus on you "He said helping his Injuried Sister to a chair.

Rachel tighting her grip on Santana's shoulder, " 5 H-HOURS and a sleeping what now "She said as Santana looked at her with Confused and Angry eyes.

" Its Basically keeps you a sleep until someone put in the Password" Will said still on the floor in pain from head to Toe from the Blast.

Rachel Mumbled something about Hating everything and Mostly everyone she Has Ever Meet.

Finn came into the Lab Sliding onto his knees towards Rachel, " So Rae How You me a table for two at the Most famous Restaurant in town" He asked placing an arm around Rachel's Waist.

Rachel world stopped turning as Her Ryder's Voice popped into her Head, " Rae Let's Play a game... Called Bedroom' Ryder Voice said into Rachel's Head over and Over again.

Brittany Darted towards Rachel's Side when she saw the Look of Panic on the Smaller's girl's Face. Brittany Tossed Finn towards Will Side as she Wrapped a Protectively Arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel felt her Whole Body started to Tumble to the floor Sobbing, " What's Happening to me, Someone Make it stop" Rachel sobbed as she elbowed Brittany in the Chest running towards the Evaluator.

Finn Wrapped his arms around Rachel's Waist trying to Calm his friend down, "Rach you gotta calm down Alright, No-one's going to hurt you" Finn whispered into the girls ear.

Rachel was too far gone to even hear anyone's Voices, "Let me Go, Let me go Nooo" Rachel screamed throwing her head back tears falling from her eyes like a Bullet Train.

Quinn and Puck looked at the Sence happening in front of them before shooting up running to the Others side, "Something Must of Triggered her Anxiety Attack, Dad do you know of anything that will Trigger it" Quinn said looking towards her Father.

"She was called Rae by Ryder and Brody when they Both You Know Forced themselves on her when she Brought them to her house" Will Mumbled but they all still heard Him.

Santana and Brittany Gave Will a death glare crossing their arms, "YOU REALLY NEED TO START TELING US EVERYTHING ABOUT RACHEL BEFORE I TOSS YOU INTO THE FUCKING SUN "Brittany snapped punching Will into his computer.

Rachel started trashing around in Finn's arms, "LET ME GO , LET ME GO , LET ME GO" Rachel yelled sobbing like someone kidnapped the Love of her Life.

Puck walked over to Finn and Rachel, "Finn Bro Let Rachel go you only making her Panic even more" He said trying to pry Rachel away from Finn's arms.

Finn let go of Rachel who fell into Brittany's waiting arms since Santana was being held back by Quinn as she tried to kill Will.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel Protectively you know just like how an Older sibling would do for you as she Began to Sing a Soft and Sweet Song into The Tiny Brunettes' Ear.

Rachel Breathing slowly came to its Normal Pace as she Listen to Brittany Song. Rachel yawned as she Placed her head in the Cock of Brittany's Neck feeling her eyes slowly getting Heavier by the Moment.

Brittany Stopped singing when she heard Rachel snoring into her Shoulder. Brittany Noticed everyone starring at her with a small smile and a look of Confusion on their face.

"My Mother Used to sing that to My Aunt everytime she Panic's about Work and House work " Brittany said slowly getting up from the ground with Rachel in her arms.

Brittany Placed Rachel back into her Capsule before closing the door glaring at the One who Made Rachel Panic. Brittany Nodded towards Quinn to Let Santana go.

Quinn struggled before letting go of the Pissed off Latina walking towards Brittany side with Puck behind her shaking her head laughing at Finn's and her father's screams for help.

Finn jumped over a Knocked over Table while Will Hide Under his Computer. Finn looked towards his Siblings and Brittany for help only for them to shake their heads Angrily at Him.

Santana aka Snixx Growled shooting flames towards Finn and Will not knowing Rachel was stumbling once again out of her Capsule holding her head.

Will hissed like a Injuried Snake when fire melt his arm, " Note to self don't give anymore Fire powers cuz they hurt" Will whined rubbing his arms trying to stop the Burn.

Rachel looked towards Brittany , Quinn and Puck for Answers on What's going on. Rachel Signed when she didn't get an answer back from them, " You Know One day I'm going to let Santana Destroy one of you guys... Oneday" Rachel said before looking towards her ex-girlfriend.

Rachel tapped the side of her Head as Santana picked up both Finn and Will by the Jackets/ Sweater Vest, " Connect to Santana" Rachel said cracking her Knuckles as The Angry Latina stopped what's she's doing.

Rachel slowly made Santana drop the Poor Scared Guys onto the floor, " Rachel why couldn't i just have some fun and as Fun I mean KILLING THESE FOOLS" Santana said as Rachel glanced at her.

Rachel shook her head which made Santana shake her head. Rachel tapped her head Disconnect Santana Bionics Causing the Latina to faint walking over to her.

Brittany Picked up Santana in her arms walking towards her Capsule, " She Just Sleeping Her Bionics are Off so she be sleeping until Snix is gone" Rachel said shutting Santana Capsule door.

Rachel Phone Rang which caused The Burnette Girl to snap out of her trance, "Hello Rachel Speaking" Rachel said walking away from The others and a sleeping Santana.

Brittany watched Rachel's Facial Expression's Carefully While Will Monitor Santana's Bionics. Brittany Slowly and Quietly hide behind the red love seat listening to Rachel's Phone Conversation.

Rachel sat down on the red Love seat to focus on her conversation to Notice Brittany looking at her, " Jesse Your cute and all but I don't know if I'm ready to move on from someone " Rachel said glancing towards Santana.

Brittany smirked knowing who's she talking about right now, " Jesse We broken up because we wasn't Spending enough time together and we wanted to end it before we wasn't friends anymore" Rachel said leaning her head back against the couch arm rest.

Rachel placed a hand over her eyes signing, " Jesse Why can't you get it through your fucking Head I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HER "Rachel said growling into the Phone still not noticing Brittany and Quinn doing a dance behind the Love seat.

Rachel shook her head tighting her grip on Her phone, "Jesse If you don't stop asking me out I-" Rachel said cutting herself off as her eyes turned a light Purple color. Rachel shook her head as her eyes slowly turned back to her normal color.

"I mean Sure Jesse I love to go out with you" Rachel said smiling lovely at her Phone. Rachel giggled when she heard Jesse cheering in the background.

Brittany and Quinn looked at each other mouth opened Wide as Rachel got up from the love seat, " See you in a little Bit Lovebug" Rachel said sweetly into her phone as she hung up the phone.

Rachel fixed her Outfit she was wearing before singing like a love sick Puppy . Rachel fixed her hair before she off out of the Lab placing the Earpiece in her ear just in case they others needed her.

Brittany and Quinn jumped up from behind The love seat still shocked on what's just happened, " What...Huh...But...she...whaaaa"Brittany said making rubbing her eyes a little.

Quinn fell to the floor which caused her siblings to Panic a little, " She Wasn't into him and then Boom she suddenly into the Jackass Player" Quinn mumbled into the floor.

Santana walked out of her Capsule streaching her arms looking at her friends with a raised eyebrow as she looked around for Rachel.

Will helped up Finn from the ground groaning in pain as He looked at Santana. Will jumped when Brittany Knocked him to the ground to get to Santana with Quinn Behind her.

Santana gasp when Brittany and Quinn picked her up from the ground running towards the love seat, "Ummmm Guys What are you doing" Santana asked her two friends in confusion.

Quinn sat down on the Back of the love seat While Brittany sat down on the arm of it playing with their hands Nervously. Quinn signed before placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

" Rachel's going on a date right now San and you won't like who with" Quinn said yelping when Santana jumped up from the couch which caused her to fall backwards.

Santana felt Rage enter body hard, " She what since when and with who" Santana said looking at the two Blonde angrily and Jealous.

Brittany leaned her back against the Chair, "Well you see umm Jessie St. James" She said mumbling the last part into her hand.

Santana laughed clapping her hands together, " Jessie St. James aka A fucking Liar and Player... Why is Rachel always falling for the Crazy One's " Santana said not believing all this shit.

Brittany struggled getting up from the love seat, "I don't think she had a choice San" Brittany said walking towards Will's computer as Santana looked at her.

"Say what now" Santana said walking over towards Brittany with A very hurt Quinn behind her rubbing her back hissing.

Quinn leaned against Puck while Brittany Pushed Finn into a chair, " We think she being Mind-controlled by Jessie" Quinn said as Puck Growled a little.

Santana eyes started twitching as she began Growling , " Ohhhh we are so Spying on them hahahaha Spying on them " Santana said jumping under Will's Computer.

Santana Reappeared from behind the Love seat wearing a Black Blouse , Black Jeans , Black Dress Shoes and a pair of Sunglasses ( she took them from Will) Smirking at her friends.

Quinn and Brittany both looked at each others shocked before Struggling jumping under Will's computer like Santana did as Finn , Puck and Will stood there shocked.

Quinn and Brittany reappeared beside Santana Wearing a Black T-shirt with ' Blondes are cool' written in white letters and Black Jeans with a pair of Sunglasses ( Which they also took from will) arms crossed over to their chest.

Puck smiled before sliding under his father Computer with Finn behind him. Puck and Finn reappeared wearing a black tuxedo and Sunglasses, " STOP STEALING MY FUCKING SUNGLASSES" Will snapped kicking his computer.

Santana rolled her eyes, " We have to hurry before they get to the Restaurant before us William " Santana said leaning on Quinn smirking as The blonde looked over her Outfit.

Will groaned before walking under his Computer reappearing beside Finn wearing a Grey Tuxedo and a Cowboy hat making everyone groan in Annoyance.

"and you Ruin the fucking theme on my plan William ughhhhhhh why couldn't it be someone fun " Santana said walking away from Will with the others behind her.

Santana grabbed Brittany's and Quinn's hand's who Grabbed Finn's and Pucks. Puck grabbed his father arm shaking his head. Santana smirked before using her Super speed to get to their detestation.

(At The Lima Bean )

Santana and the others stopped at the back of the Lima Bean, " The Lima Bean Really Just Really I mean dude if you really wanted to impress a girl you going to have to try better than a fucking coffee Shop" Santana said taking off her Sunglasses shaking her head.

" The only place without Camera's and people really don't show up to this dumb place anyway " Jesse said from behind Santana and the others.

Finn , Puck and Will screamed jumping into one of the Girls arms, "AHHHHHHH PROTECT US "They screamed making the girls shake their heads at them.

Santana Dropped Puck onto his back before walking towards Jesse fist bawled into a tight ball. Santana Pushed Jesse up against the Wall, "Listen here Jackass you may be Bionic like me , Britt and Rachel but you don't have what we have " Santana said making Brittany Wink at the Boy.

Jesse smirked at the Latina, " And what's that Lovebug" Jesse said patted the girls shoulder.

Santana leaned against the wall with one arm, " Loyalty, Bravely, A heart , Kindness and Mostly Importantly Repeated for others" Santana said kneeing Jesse in the Nuts.

"WHAT A MINUTE DID YOU JUST CALL ME LOVEBUG" Santana snapped kicking Jesse in the Face out of Jealously and Anger.

Jesse got up from the ground cracking his knuckles, "Rachel's not the only one with Super Intelligence Sanny-Bear" Jesse said which caused Both Finn and Puck to laugh at the last part.

Santana super speeded backwards to Noah's and Finn's side grabbing their arms. Santana bended Finn's and Puck's arms behind their backs making The poor boys cry out in pain.

Jesse noticed out the conitor of his eye Rachel getting out of a Taxi cab wearing A Black Dress Shirt and dress pants, " Okay Why is everyone wearing fucking Black... okay everyone expect for the old guy"Jesse said crossing his arms over his chest.

Will threw his hands up into the air, "Come on guys geee also Santana if we going to spy we could found a table because Rachel heading this way "Will said pointing to the Tiny Burnette .

Santana looked towards Rachel who was fixing her dress shirt and Hair , " She went to my house and got her Dress shirt and Pants... I tried hiding that from her "Santana said yelping as Brittany and Quinn dragged her to the entrance of the Coffee shop.

Santana yelped again when she was tossed into a booth by Quinn who sat down next to her, "Alright Act cool people , you know act like we don't know her "Quinn said making Santana growl at the Last part.

Rachel and Jesse walked inside The lima bean arms Linked together laughing about something Rachel said, " You know I'm really glad you talked me into going out with you tonight" Rachel said as Jesse pulled out a chair for her.

Brittany noticed something about this place, "Guys I know we just got in here but why is it just us and Rachel and Jackass" Brittany whispered to her friends Quietly.

Santana looked around the Coffee shop, "Shit Guys we fell into a fucking Trap and he Used Rachel because he knew I would spy"Santana said kicking the table Angrily.

Quinn saw a hooded figure walking behind Rachel with a Needle in his or Her's hand. Quinn repeatly hit Santana's Arm pointing towards the Figure.

Santana looked towards where Quinn was looking towards only to feel her blood boil at the Sight. Santana super speeded over towards the Guy or Girl grabbing his hand kicking them in the chest.

Quinn and Brittany ran to Santana side, "Who are you and what do you want with Rachel" Brittany said as Santana bend the Figure's arm behind their Back.

"Hello There guys Miss me Santana Hahahaha" Leroy said kicking Santana to the ground turning around causing Brittany to catch the Girl in her arms.

Brittany placed Santana back on her feet looking at the Man in front of them. Brittany heard Santana growl which caused the Gears in the Blondes Mind to start working.

Brittany gasp pointing at Leroy Angrily, " Your Rachel's Father Leroy and your Husband is Hirman " Brittany said making Leroy nod clapping for the Blonde.

Santana got into Leroy Face eyes turned into Flames, " You will never touch Rachel or Harm her anymore Leroy" Santana said basting Leroy to the ground with her Fire Blast.

Leroy Got up from the Ground smirking at Santana , "Ohhhhh Don't you Worry San Rachel Fine for Now" He said nodding towards Someone behind Quinn.

Quinn Gasped when she was Punched in the neck causing The Smaller Blonde to Black-out into Another Figures arm.

Santana and Brittany Gasp frozen in place as The figure Threw Quinn over their shoulders geo-leaping away. Santana Felt her head snap towards their Table when she heard 3 more Gasp.

3 more Figures Appeared behind Finn, Will and Finn doing the exact same thing The first Figure did to Quinn laughing before Disappearing with the 3 guys.

Jesse who saw the whole thing from his place Smirked Evilly grabbing Rachel's Hand Whispering something in her Ear winking at an Angry Latina who flicked him off.

Rachel nodded as her eyes turned back to a light Purple color, " I would Love to be your Girlfriend Jesse" Rachel said making Jesse smile and the two already pissed off and Worried girls behind her Quietly scream 'NO' kicking the ground.

Jesse got up from the table kissing Rachel's forehead, "Well then see you at school tommrow Rachel " Jesse said before geo-leaping away laughing like a manic.

Leroy watched as Santana fell fell when she saw Jesse kiss Rachel's forehead, "Hahahaha My useless kid is in a Love Trace/ Mind Control and there no way out of the Trance" Leroy said before making like 25 Androids Appear behind him.

Rachel turned around to see Santana , Brittany , A Black Hooded figure and ton's of Androids. Rachel ran towards her ex and Her new friend laser Bo ready in her right hand.

The Hood Figure disappeared leaving the three Bionic teens with the Android's and another Surprise waiting for them.

Santana formed her Fire Pitch fork glaring at the Android's shaking her head hoping what she saw was just a daydream as she spun the weapon around pointing it at the Android's.

Brittany formed her Ice Spear glaring at the Android's Angrily, "Let's finish this so we can find Quinn... and the guys yeah I haven't forgot about them" She said as Rachel and Santana shook their heads at her.

Santana thought about something before looking at Rachel, "Hey Rach how about me and Britt Handle this and you use you umm hand on head thingy " Santana said doing what Rachel always does.

Rachel shook her head at her ex, "My Bionic eye and Bionic GPS Santana Sweetie " Rachel said walking away from the two Girls shaking her head.

Santana and Brittany shook their heads before Attacking the Androids as Rachel sat down at a table.

Rachel tapped the right side of her head making her right eye growl blue, " Found them but their still Moving" Rachel said using her force Field to save her from an Attack.

Santana threw a Android into the wall blasting it with her Fire Blast Wave winking at Nothing, " Looking good Lopez Looking good" She said running a hand threw her hair.

Brittany walked over to Rachel Once all the Androids where Down, " Where are they head" She asked as Santana sat down next to Rachel.

" Quinn's Phone Disconnect and Puck and Finn left their so I don't know " Rachel said placing her head in her hands groaning sadly and Angrily at herself.

Santana frowned a little when Rachel got up from her seat, " My Dad's were Right I'm Useless, I'm a failure I can't do anything right" Rachel mumbled running out of the Lima Bean.

Brittany Jumped on Santana's Back pointing to where Rachel took off to, " To the House so we can talk to her and then tell Emma her family is missing " Brittany said making the Latina nod before taking off towards the House.

(Back at the House at the front door)

Santana arrived at the house while Brittany just chilled on her back with a Lemonade, " Already here Huh thanks San" Brittany said jumping off the girls back.

Santana nodded grabbing the door handle only to freeze when she Heard a familiar scary voice in the house making Both Her and Brittany look at each other Nervously.

" I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND USE IT AS MY PONGO STICK" Rachel Commando app Deep voice rang threw the Two huge door's scaring the two girls.

Brittany yelped when the doors was broken from their hinges, "Hey Rachie... Run while you still can...How you been girl...why haven't you took off yet" Brittany said like Olaf from Frozen.

Santana just stood there Frozen in fear as Rachel tossed the door's at Emma who rolled out of the way screaming.

Brittany gulped when Rachel grabbed her by the shirt collar, " LOOK WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN A NEW TARGET FOR MY TARGET PRACTICE" Rachel Snapped tossed Brittany next to Emma.

Santana took off towards the Table/ Island jumping over it, "I believe in you Britt-Britt Snixx Would help but she scared" Santana whispered to her Blonde friend with a Thumbs up.

Rachel grabbed Will's Favorite Axe's from the wall making Brittany and Emma's Eyes widen, " NAH TOO DEADLY EVEN FOR ME... AHHH THERE IT IS "Rachel said tossing the Axes on the ground Before grabbing a couple black Plates.

Rachel felt her whole Body shake as her Commando app Deactivated making the Smaller girl faint landing on the Plates.

Brittany thanked the lord for That moment as She jumped up from the ground before she helped Emma up from the ground.

Santana walked beside Brittany as Rachel groaned from the floor getting up from the ground, "AHHHHH RUN SHE GETTING UP "Emma screamed hiding behind Santana.

Rachel held her head looking at Santana, " I don't know what happened so Please Explain" Rachel said falling to the ground again.

Santana and Brittany ran over to Rachel's side helping the Tiny Brunette up to her feet as Emma waved in fear.

"Alright let's just focus on Saving Quinn , Puck, Finn and Will okay" Brittany said helping Santana bring Rachel to the Lab.

Rachel Noticed a Note on the Computer with her Name on it, " Take me to the Letter then please let me read by myself " She said looking at Santana for the Last part.

Santana walked Rachel towards Will's Computer handing her the computer before walking back over to the Tall Blonde and the OCD Lady.

Rachel opened the Letter sitting down in one of the Metal chair's scared of what's she about to read in the Letter.

Dear Rachel our Useless Child

we have you 3 friends Lucy Quinn Fabray , Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Finn Christopher also We have their Father William Schuester. Don't you Worry your Dumb little Head Rachel They're Fine for now but we'll only going to tell you this one fucking Time. Come to The Old Family House Alone and repeat ALONE Tonight do you read us Bitch Alone or we Kill your little friends and their father while you and your Bionic friends Watch. Your Father and I will be Waiting for you and so will Your friends. Also Don't tell Anyone about what we did to you as a Fucking Kid Bitch because I'm not going to jail. also Your Mother's say Hi and she still Hates you just as much as we do. Well Welfare Bitch see you Tonight at 12pm.

\- Signed Leroy Berry your Ex Father

Rachel dropped the Letter falling out of the Chair sobbing into her hand that somehow was already on her Mouth. Rachel didn't hear the Elevator Door's Opening nor A very Concerned Santana, Brittany and Emma running towards her side.

Santana placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder as The Brunettes' Cries gotten louder. Santana slowly pulled the Weeping Girl into her arms letting Emma and Brittany form a group hug around them.

Rachel placed her head into the cock of Santana's Shoulder crying harder as the Memories of her childhood popped into her head.

Brittany rubbed Rachel's arm as Emma hummed a Familiar song to the 3 Bionic Teens. Brittany smiled at the Sight of Rachel hugging Santana back as her Sobs slowed Down.

Rachel pulled away from the ground hug before tying something into Will's Computer tears stains on her cheeks, "I'm sorry Please forgive me" She whispered making Santana and Brittany glance at each-other.

Santana yawned as she stumbled to around the Lab as ' Bionic Tememialy shut off for an Hour' Appears in Both Santana and Brittany's eye sight before They Fainted onto the cold metal floor of the Lab.

Rachel glanced at Emma with so Many Emotions in her eyes, "I know you had to do it Rach and Don't worry I tell them everything when they are wake now go save my family" Emma said making Rachel nod.

Rachel tapped the side of her head looking at Brittany, " I love you guys" She Whispered sending a Message to Brittany using her Mental Link before running out of the Lab sadly.

A/N : Hope you guys like the chapter. Alot happens in this chapter for Rachel and Santana. and yeah The old Rachel is slowly coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own glee.


	7. chapter 6: The Voices

" Rachie you need Help before it's too late"

Rachel laughed at Kurt's Voice as she drove to her Old family House, " I'll don't need help" She mumbled glaring at herself in the Mirror.

" Your only fourteen rach you don't deserve the hate or the Abuse your fucking father's are giving you"

Rachel felt tears slowly start to form in the coiner of her eyes, " Where we're you then Kurt, where were you at when I needed my best-friend" Rachel sobbed stopping the car in the middle of the street.

" Rae Your father's are going to kill you if you don't tell anyone about this"

Rachel sobbed into the streeling wheel, " I couldn't have told anyone anyways Kurt they would have killed me and everyone That cared for me" Rachel sobbed out to her best-friend's voice.

" I can ask my Dad to Adopted you Rach, Let me help you fuck let San help you"

Rachel leaned against the Car seat placing her head into her hands sobbing Harder than she was a minute ago, " It's too Late to help me Kurt It's to fucking Late to save Me" Rachel sobbed to her Best-friend Voice.

" Your are so fucking strong Rachel why can't you see that"

"If strong is Drinking away your pain , Cutting , hiding away , being Mute , trying to harm yourself etc then yeah Kurt I'm so strong" Rachel mumbled leaning the Car seat Back.

" Do you know why your in this fucking Hospital Rach, do you know why your Strapped down"

Rachel looked at the Car Roof crossing her arms tightly over her chest, " Because I had a fucking breakdown and tried to Kill myself" She Mumbled closing her eyes as the Memory came back to her.

" You will always have me as your best-friend Rachie and I think San feels the Same way"

Rachel laughed at Kurt's Voice seating up from the car Seat, " Yeah Then where the fuck are you Kurt" She Mumbled starting up the Car again signing sadly.

" Get the Hell up and do your Fucking house work You useless Piece of Shit"

Rachel felt her whole Body become numb at the voice of her Father Leroy. Rachel bite her lip as More Tears formed into her already wet Eye's.

" Don't know why me and Hirman wanted to Adoptive you. I mean your fucking Useless"

Rachel felt her Vision become Blurring from all the Tears in her eyes. Rachel was so Lost in her own little world she didn't see she was about to go head on into her Old Family House.

" No wonder your Mother left you at the age of 7, Relised How Weak you really Are"

Rachel chocked back a sob when she was remined about her Mother Shelby leaving her when she was 7 at a Playground all by herself.

Rachel Didn't feel anything as the Car crashed into the Front Window of Her Old Family house which Caused her Face to Slam into the Steering Wheel.

" We just felt bad for you so when Adoptive you now we both regret it badly"

Leroy and Hiram's both gasp when the force of the Crash send some glass flying towards them. Leroy Glared at his Ex-Daughter who hasn't lifted her head up from the steering Wheel.

Quinn , Finn , Puck and Will all started to Panic when they didn't see Rachel lift up her head, " I thought she could withstand from anything Dad, SO WHY ISN'T SHE GETTING THE FUCK UP "Quinn snapped struggling to get out of the Chain's.

Rachel eyes snapped opened when she heard Quinn's Voice, " Dizziness Drunk Yeah" Rachel said as she Stumbled out of the Car unharmed.

Quinn signed in relief smiling towards her Tiny Brunette Friend, " Shit Rach Don't fucking scare us like that" She said as Rachel stumbled towards her Father.

" She Has a fucking Concussion but no Bodyharm was done to her " Finn said shocked but Concerned when he saw Rachel fall to the ground holding her head.

" Who would want to be friends with a Useless Midget like you Rachel because if me and Hirman didn't want you then who would"

" Your my best-friend Rachel , Always will and nothing Will change my Mind I love you Rachie"

" Look who's Arrived Your Favorite Latina Santana Lopez How's my Best-friend doing today Rachel"

Rachel held her head as all the Voice came to her like a runaway train, " MAKE IT STOP , MAKE IT STOP PLEASE" Rachel screamed holding her head glancing at her tired up friends.

Puck looked over at his Father Worriedly, " What's Happening to her Father " Puck asked the Older Male looking at Rachel again Concern for his friend.

Leroy Berry laughed at his Ex-Daughter's pained Face as she Counties to hold her head in pain. Leroy High-fived his Husband as Rachel finally started to get up from the floor Ignoring the Pain she feeling inside of her head.

Rachel glared at her Father's, " Quinn Are you guys Okay did they Harm you" She asked glancing at her Blonde friend Flitching as The Voice's gotten Worse.

Quinn shock her head No, " For my Liking No and I'm so glad you came because they were about to" Quinn said smiling at the Tiny Brunette like a proud Sister/Friend.

" Miss. Berry Your Friend Kurt Hummel told me so Much about you and he Wants to help you so Here I am"

Rachel growled at the Voice's in her head as she Formed her Laser Bo still glaring at her Father's she used to Love No matter what.

Rachel pointed her Laser bo at One of her Father's Angrily, " You can kidnap them all you want i shall always came after them. You can hurt them all you Want I-" Rachel said but she was rudely cut off by Finn.

"Alright Hey hurtful" Finn said making His siblings Glare at him Angrily while Will just shook his head at his Youngest Child.

" IF YOU LET ME FUCKING FINISH THAT WOULD BE SO COOL HUDSON" Rachel snapped as her Commando App Activated making Finn whimper a little.

Leroy crossed his arms when Rachel walked over to him , " SO WITCH ONE OF YOU OLD MEN SHOULD I RIP THE SPINE OUT OF AND USE IT AS MY HANGER" Rachel snapped kneeing Leroy in the gut.

Rachel tossed her Father against Will Car Flex her arms Winking at No-one, " Shelby Come on Out " Hirman said running to his Husband Side glaring at Rachel who stood there frozen.

Shelby Corcoran Rachel's Mothers walked into the Living room smiling evilly at Rachel. Shelby walked over to her Ex-Husband high-fiving Him before helping Leroy up from the ground.

"Who the hell is she and Let me go so I can hug Rachel" Quinn snapped trying to free herself from the Chain's.

Rachel eyes Widen as she Stared at the Women who left her Alone at a playground at the age of 7, " M-Mom " Rachel chocked out as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

" MOM" Quinn , Puck and Finn Screamed out in Shock and Disbelief while Will just sat there staring at His Ex-girlfriend blushing in Embracement.

Rachel felt herself fall to her knee's sobbing like Crazy as she Stared at her Abusive Adoptive Father Leroy, Her Abusive Birth Father and her Birth Mother all in the Same house Hold.

" Rachel Sweetie Let's go for a walk to the Park Okay" Oh they took a walk alright but she didn't come home With Shelby that night because her Own Fucking Mother left her behind at a playground where someone could have token her away.

" Nobody fucking love you Rachel why do you think your own mother left you when you were only 7 years old at that playground" Rachel held her head sobbing uncontrollably hoping the Voice would leave her alone.

Rachel was hyperventilating like fucking Crazy that she didn't Hear Shelby and Hirman screaming as an Very Pissed off Blonded Headed Girl tackled them to the ground .

Santana glared at Leroy cracking her Neck While Emma ran over to Rachel pulling the Girl into her arms. Santana Blasted Leroy into the Staircase growling at nothing.

" Rachel Sweetheart Its Kurt's Father He told me Why you been so Distance lately and He's right you need to get help" Rachel placed her face into the Cock of Emma's Neck trying to stop from hearing the Voice in her head.

Leroy Pushed a Button on the wall smirking at the two Bionic teen's and The Older Female, " Rachel is old enough to fight her own battle aka her family" He said before Santana, Brittany and Emma fainted.

Shelby and Hirman got up from the ground crossing their arms as Rachel scrambled away from them holding her head tightly, "Rachel Listen to me Okay Hey Hey Stop hyperventilating because I'm here Quinn's Here" Quinn said to her scared friend.

Rachel slowly nodded getting up from the ground making her Laser Bo reform in her right hand Swinging it right into her Mother Ribcage.

Shelby crumbled to the ground holding her Ribcage as she Looked at her Daughter with Betrayal in her eye's, "How could you do that to me Rachel, I'm your Mother" Shelby said coughing pain.

Santana Laughed sitting up from the ground, " So Now your Her fucking Mother huh Wow Just Wow " She said as Brittany Helped her back up to her feet sending Shelby a death glare.

" Santana Right You Left me at a fucking Playground at the Age 7 Shelby I WAS ONLY A FUCKING CHILD" Rachel said pushing Santana and Brittany next to Quinn While Emma crawled over to them.

Rachel formed a force field around Santana and the others before turning back to her Mother , Father and Adoptive Father.

" Rachel Why are you sleeping on the streets when you have a house"

Rachel Flinched at Kurt's voice in her head, " You kicked me out of the House when I was 15 so you Know what I did Father and Dad" Rachel said making sure Santana and the other's couldn't hear her.

Shelby Raised an eyebrow at her Daughter sitting up from the ground still holding her ribcage.

Rachel stomped on the ground, "I turned to fucking drinking everyday. I didn't eat nor sleep for Almost a year Until Kurt Caught me that before my Birthday" Rachel said hot fresh tears falling from her eyes.

" Drinking Rachel Your 15 years old. How and where did you even get Alcohol at your fucking Age, and More Importantly WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING"

Rachel looked at Santana when The Latina Voice came into her Mind the day Santana was told Rachel was in the Hospital for Alcohol Poisson. Rachel snapped her attention back to her ex family Members.

Rachel used her Magnesium App to make a Metal table slam into her Parents before she Jumped onto of her Old couch breath in and out.

" I been in and Out Of Both Rehab and Therapy with no fucking Money. After That I started Dating Brody Weston to Hide my feeling for Santana and To feel Loved by Someone" Rachel said as Leroy pushed the Table of Hirman and Shelby.

Will slide down his chair when Santana gave him a Pissed off Look laughing Uncomfortably while the Others Watched Rachel finally Stand up to her family that has Hurt in the Past.

Rachel laughed placing her hand on her forehead before Falling backwards on the couch, " That didn't last Long Because If Santana didn't break down his Bedroom door He would have Fucking Killed me" Rachel said as she started to Sob again.

" You can't Win at Everything Rachie ... well you can't Win at all "

Rachel sat up from the couch sending a glare towards her Mother getting up from the Couch walking towards her Parents pushing Leroy to the ground.

Rachel didn't get to say anything as she Was hit face first with a Baseball bat by Leroy. Rachel crumbled to the ground holding her bleeding Nose letting the tears Fall.

Rachel shook her head painfully Whipping the Blood from her Face only to get a swing to the Ribcage by Shelby.

" Kurt Left because He Relised your not Worth to be friends With"

Rachel coughed up Blood as she Glanced at her Mother through the Tears in her eyes. Rachel sending Leroy and Shelby into Will Windshield getting up from the ground as the Pain slowly left her Body.

Santana and Brittany crossed their arms still glaring at the Lady who still call's herself Rachel Mother even though she Left the girl when she was 7.

Rachel crackled her Neck as Leroy Swung the Bat Again, " You know what Came to my 7 to the Age of Now Mind Mother and Father's" Rachel said grabbing the End of the Bat glaring at her Adoptive Father.

" You Own Family May not see the Beauty and fun in you but that doesn't mean no one else will Rachel "

Rachel glanced at Santana and the other's before Glaring at her Ex Family Member, " I wonder why My Own Mother Would leave me Alone at that Playground" Rachel said not Relising her Force Field disappeared around Santana and the others.

Shelby Laughed but Decided to stay on the ground, " Nobody cares Rachel so why Bother " She said making Santana growl Angrily at Her.

" How Long Have you been off your Fucking Pills Rachel, Why Would Let people Help you get Fucking Better"

Rachel chocked back a sob at Her Old Therapist Voice, ' I'm a fucking Screw-up Miss Holiday' Rachel thought as She Dodged another attack from Leroy.

Shelby was the only one who saw Rachel at her breaking Point, " So tell me Darling How do you feel now" She asked Smirking to herself as Rachel let more tears free from their cages.

" I can't feel anything Miss Holiday, My body is slowly shutting down and I can't feel anything Anymore"

Rachel threw Leroy beside Hirman placing her hands on her hips, " You know wanna know how I feel Mom Fine... I WANNA BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE IN" Rachel said falling to her knee's sobbing Uncontrollably.

" I want you and those fucking so called fathers to feel what you made me feel my whole Fucking Life. I want you to fucking Suffer like I did" Rachel snapped crying to silence her sobs with her hands.

Shelby got up from the ground walking towards her Daughter which caused Santana and Brittany to growl again as Rachel still sat on her knee's sobbing.

" Rachel your going to Rehab and I'm coming with you to make sure you don't Leave"

Rachel let her head fall into her knee's as she scream into them. Rachel didn't care if her Mother was standing above her, She didn't Care or Feel when Her Own Mother grabbed her by the throat.

" Rachel Sweetie Put down the Gun and Back away from the Ledge Come on Sweetie It's me Kurt I'm here Rachel I'll will always be here"

Rachel sobbed even harder at her Best-friend's voice and Words as she looked into her Mother heartless eye's and She knew she was about to feel Pain even if she was Bionic.

Brittany eyes started to twitch as she glared at Shelby. Brittany felt her Arms start to Twitch as her Blast Wave started to Form Dangerously around her.

" I just wish all my pain could just go the hell away and leave me in Peace so I brought a gun and went on top of the Highest Building in Lima"

Rachel looked into her Mother's eyes once again before she Glanced towards Brittany, " I want you guys to feel what it feel like when you want to fucking end it all" Rachel said as she started to slam her fist into her Mother chest.

Santana Yelped when Puck tackled her to the ground while Finn grabbed Quinn Shielding the Blonde girl, " GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" Brittany said in a deep and scary Voice.

Shelby glance at Brittany as Rachel counties to Punch the shit out of her. Shelby grabbed Both of Rachel's Fist Kicking the Girl in the Ribcage before Tossing her Over a railing just as Brittany Relised her Blast Wave.

" Your Parents may not Love you Rach but me , My Family and Santana love you no Matter what you do"

Rachel glanced down as she gripped on the railing, " Fire SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE A FIRE PIT... can i throw myself in" Rachel asked as Fire rose up and down every Now and then.

Puck and Santana ran over to the Railing looking down at Rachel. Puck held out his hand for Rachel to Grab as Santana tried to Settle down the Fire a little .

Rachel looked at Puck's hand before grabbing it, " Is it over " Rachel asked as Puck tossed her Like a ragdoll over the Rail.

Santana slapped Puck on the back of the head before helping Rachel to her feet dusting the Tiny Girl off.

" Be Warn We'll be back and better than ever so be Prepared Rach " Leroy said before Disappearing with Hirman and Shelby behind him.

Quinn walked over to Rachel , Santana and Puck, " So Let's get home because I don't wanna be here anymore " She said wrapping an arm around Rachel Shoulder like a Good and Proud sister would do.

Rachel gave Quinn tearful smile but she just wanted to be Alone for awhile so she can think and cry where no one can see her at her breaking point.

( Back at Will's Smart House with Rachel in Quinn's bedroom)

Rachel sat down on Quinn's bed placing her head in her hands as all her Emotions started to come at her like a Run away train.

" I feel Weak , Useless , Unloved and Very Very Broken. I feel like I'm to the point where You can try to fix me but You can't Blurt because I'm unfixable"

Rachel slowly got up from Quinn's bed, "I'm Broken and I can't be Fixed" Rachel Whispered not seeing Emma standing in the door Way watching her with Sad eyes.

Rachel rolled up her Right Sleeve to Relive about 7 to 9 Cuts on her arm. Rachel Ran her finger's Over the Cuts still not noticing Emma at the Door.

" Just Believe in yourself Rachel and Show those 3 Bastards that Threated you like shit all your Life that your are way stronger than they fucking think"

" I can't Miss. Holiday My Mind Won't let me and I'm scared of what People will think about me"

Rachel fell to her knee's holding her arm tightly as fresh Tears poured out of her Eyes, " I'm not Strong Miss. Holiday I'm not strong" Rachel Mumbled as she fully sat down on the ground placing her head into her knee's.

Emma slowly made her way over to the Broken Brunette on her Middle Child Bedroom room bending down to her Level. Emma Placed a hand on each of Rachel's Shoulders causing the Tiny Burnette to look at her.

"How Long have you been standing there Emma" Rachel Mumbled looking at the Quinn's , Puck and Finn's Mother with so Many Emotions in her eyes.

Emma felt her Heartbreak when she saw Rachel eyes, " Not That Long Sweetie Santana wanted me to check up on you" She said sitting down next to the broken girl.

" Drinking Helps the Pain that they Fucking Caused me Kurt , It Helps me ease the Pain so that's Why I kept Drinking when you Kindly asked me not too Anymore"

" My Mind's not fucking Right San, To be Honest Drinking to Ease my Pain was one reason but the Other reason was because I thought maybe if I drink away from Feelings then Maybe I can drink to the point I won't wake up"

" I can't do anything right Kurt, Maybe my Dad's right about me not being able to do anything Right. "

" Yeah I know what you guys are going to ask me... Rachel why are you back in the Hospital for the 5th time in the same Month Let me Answer you that one I tried end my Life but Kurt Father found me"

" THEN STOP LEAVING ME ALONE THEN MAYBE I STOP ENDING UP IN THE HOSPTIAL WITH FUCKING BRUSISES AND CUTS OR I STOP WAKING UP IN THE HOSPTIAL STRAPPED DOWN TO MY BED"

Rachel was pulled out of her trace by Emma snapping her fingers IN front of her face Panic written all over her Face. Rachel Signed placing her head on Emma's Shoulder.

Emma glanced at the Door to See Will , Quinn and Santana watching Them with a small smile, "You Guys can go back downstairs I'll got this " Emma said rubbing Rachel's Shoulder as The Three nodded leaving them alone.

Emma looked at Rachel in a Protectively Motherly Way Just Like she does to Quinn everytime the Blonde would come home in Tears from someone calling their Family Weird.

" Rachel Sweetie What's going on in that Cute Little Brain of Yours "Emma asked the Tiny Burnette in her Arms Sweetly and Calmly.

Rachel Glanced at The Red head sadly, " Where did I go wrong Emma to make them do this too me" Rachel asked causing Tears to form into her eyes again as she Crutch to Emma tightly.

Emma placed her head on top of Rachel's Signing Sadly for the Broken girl in her arm's, " I don't know Rachel But You don't have to Worry about be Alone anymore Alright you don't have to fight this alone" She Whispered into Rachel Hair.

" When Can I leave this fucking Hospital, I DON'T NEED HELP I CAN GET BETTER ON MY OWN PACE"

" I don't need Fucking Rehab Guy's , I'm fine Now see I'm walking and Dancing so Yeah No Rehab for Rachel Yeah... So who Wants breadsticks Santana don't you dare Pick me up "

" Sometimes I go to sleep smiling then I wake up with a frown because I have to keep going through the Pain of Having no one By my side through my Pain Other than my best-friend's"

" I'm only Happy when I'm with Santana or Kurt. Those Two are my Save Place , their my Family no matter because I know they will always love me and they'll be there for me even if i mess up"

Rachel was once again snapped out of her Trance by Emma who placed a hand on the side of her Face the look of worry still written on her Face.

Emma slightly Slapped Rachel's face a little, " You Keep Spacing out on me Sweetheart What's going on" She asked in a concern Motherly Voice as Rachel looked into her Eye's.

Rachel bite her Lip looking down a little," I keep hearing Voice's Emma and It's making me go Crazy" She Whispered placing her head back in the cock of Emma's Neck Whimpering a little.

Emma rubbed Rachel's Back closing her eyes tightly, "Who's Voice Sweetie" She asked kissing Rachel Forehead which Caused The Brunette to Sob a little.

"My Dad's , Santana , Our Friend's Kurt and Mine" Rachel said making Emma look at Her for a minute before thinking about Something.

Emma kissed Rachel's head again before getting up from the floor, "I'll be back Okay Rach I have to go talk to the other's "Emma said before walking out Quinn's bedroom door.

( Down in the Lab with the other's )

Emma straight into the Lab tackling Both Brittany and Santana to the ground which caused the Two Girls to groan in Pain glaring up at the Lady on top of them.

Santana Pushed Emma off her getting up from the ground before helping up Brittany, "Alright What's Wrong Emma" She asked looking at the Lady on the ground.

" Who's Kurt" Emma asked Santana Sitting from the ground looking at The Latina who was typing something into her Phone.

Santana Placed her Phone back into her Pocket, "Kurt Hummel is Mine and Rachel Childhood best-friend and He Moved away when we were 15 at the end of the Year but he still came to see Rachel" She said sitting down in one of the metal chair.

" Why did he Move away" Brittany asked sitting down on the Love seat next to Quinn who Also wanted to Know why Kurt Moved away.

Santana Struggled looking up at the Ceiling, " I don't really know the Answer too that one" Santana said frowning a little as she thought about Kurt.

Santana shot up clapping her hands, " I have an Idea on how to help my Girl" She said just as Rachel Walked into the Lab rubbing her eyes.

Rachel Pulled Santana over to the Big Red Couch by their Capsule, "I'm tired and the Voice won't leave me Alone so Hold me until I fall asleep "Rachel said as Santana looked at confused a little.

"What Voice's and Don't have to ask me twice" Santana asked as she was pulled down on the Couch next to Rachel who was in yet Another Trance.

" Okay You wanna hear me say it Fine, Your guys were fucking Right I need Help"

" I don't want to be left Alone Anymore, I don't Want to Feel Alone San"

" you don't need me, I need you guys so Much Right now"

" And you have Us Rachel Me and Santana aren't Leaving you Anytime soon"

" You will always have us Rachel so don't you worry about feeling Alone Anymore"

Rachel snapped out of her Trance as Tears rolled down her eyes, ' I still feel Alone and I'm scared I go back to the old me ' She thought closing her eyes tightly sobbing.

Brittany , Santana and Quinn all shared a looked before Santana wrapped her arms around the Tiny Brunette Protectively. Santana looked at Will who signed going over to his Computer to look something up.

Rachel placed her head into Santana Shirt trying to block out the Voice's in her Head, ' Make them go away Please' Rachel thought as Santana wrapped her arms around her tighter.

Will pointed at the Flat-screen TV , " So She could be showing Sign's of Psychosis" He said as Santana and the other's looked at the Screen He's pointing at.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the Computer as she Slowly Sat up from the couch making Rachel Whimper a little at the Movement Happening around her.

" Actually it could be anything you know She is Kinda F- I'm going to shut up now" Will said when he Noticed the death glare Santana was given him right now.

Rachel Darted off the couch making everyone look at her in Surprise and Worry when they Noticed all the tears falling from her face. Rachel shallowed the Lump of Fear before she took off towards the Bathroom.

Brittany thought about Something before looking towards Santana, " Wait You and Kurt where the only one's Rachel trusted when you guys were Kid's right " The Tall Blonded said to The Latina still sitting down on the couch.

Santana nodded placing her head into her hands groaning letting Brittany and Quinn sit down next to her. Santana grabbed her Phone from her Pocket unlocking it before She Handed it to Brittany.

" She Only let me , Kurt or Kurt Father Touch her when she Like this" Santana Whispered as she glanced at the Bathroom sadly.

Finn and Will looked at each other before looking towards the Bathroom when they heard a crash come from it. Finn walked over to the Bathroom door getting Kinda Fucking Worried right now.

Finn pressed his ear up against the door, " She talking to Someone she sounds so Scared" Finn said only to Yelp in Surprise when Santana and Brittany pushed him to the ground.

Santana Slammed her Shoulder Against the Bathroom Door as Panic Filled her Body. Santana looked at Brittany Once she heard Rachel started to cry in Angry.

Brittany moved everyone away from the Door, " Rachel I'm breaking down the door so Back away from it" Brittany said backing away from the door cracking her neck.

Brittany screamed before Running full force into the Bathroom door only to thrown back onto the floor Groaning in Pain.

Finn laughed at Brittany who glared up at the Boy, "Run Finn Just Run for it" Quinn said as Brittany shot up from the floor eyes Twitching.

Finn laughed Nervously before The Ex-Football Player Took off towards the Elevator with the Tall Blonde hot on his Tail. Finn screamed when Brittany arms wrapped around his midsection.

Rachel slowly opened the Bathroom door unnoticed before slowly crawled towards Will Computer still Unnoticed by everyone. Rachel did a front flip before leaning against Will Computer.

Rachel Yelped in Surprise when she was picked up and thrown over someone's Shoulder's, " Santana let me go you know I hate being picked up like this" Rachel said as Santana started running around the Lab.

Santana Stopped Running around the Around placing Rachel onto Will's Computer Ducking when Finn was thrown over her Like a Ragdoll by Brittany.

Rachel looked at Finn Confused before glancing over at the Tall Blonde who was now Flirting with Quinn. Rachel struggled before getting off Will's Computer Yawning Tiredly .

"Yo Tiny How's The Voice's now" Puck said which caused The Tiny Brunette Girl head to snap towards him eye's Twitching.

"COMMANDO APP ACTIVATIED ENGAGED "

Rachel kicked a chair at Puck's head growling, " WHAT YOU CALL ME PUCKERMAN BECUASE I WILL RIP THAT LITTLE BUDDY OF YOURS AND PIN IT TO MY WALL" Rachel snapped in her Commando App voice.

Puck gulped hiding behind Brittany and Quinn laughing Nervously, " I Can a small tiny yet very broken girl have so much Angry inside of her " Quinn asked as Rachel picked both her and Puck up by their shirts collar's .

" So she Has Parenting Problem why is she taking it out of us" Puck said regretting once he saw the Hurt in Rachel's eyes. Puck yelped when Rachel dropped him and Quinn on the ground.

Rachel looked down at the ground, " I'm sorry I'll brought my problems to you Puck so how About I leave your Home for good" She Whispered before taking off towards the Elevator.

Puck clapped his hands laughing a little, " Soooooooo How about we go to sleep...remember school tommrow" He said slowly scramble away from the Angry and Pissed of Latina.

Santana eyes turned into flames as she glared at the Mohawk Boy on the ground. Santana groaned when Brittany tackled her to the ground, "Let me go so I can fry that Mohawk off his fucking head" She said struggling to get free from Brittany.

Rachel sat down on the White couch in the Living room Placing her head into her hand's, " Why Can't you just shut up for the rest of your life You stupid useless piece of Shit" Rachel Held her Whole body became over come with Sobs at her Father's Hirman's Voice.

Rachel was so caught up into her Head that she didn't see Quinn jumping over the couch to sit down next to her. Rachel placed her head on Quinn's Shoulder signaling the Blonde to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Quinn held onto Rachel as the Tiny Girl she loved as a Fucking Sister cries her heart out into her shoulder. Quinn rubbed Rachel's shoulder as Santana and Brittany walked over to them.

" How Much did you hurt him" Quinn asked as Rachel slowly begin to fall asleep in her arms making the Blonde smile a little.

Santana struggled as Brittany rubbed Rachel arm, " I didn't get a chance Brittany held me down until i'll calmed down" She said glancing at the Sleeping form of her Ex and Childhood best-friend.

Santana thought about Something before pulling Brittany away from Quinn and a sleeping Rachel, " Tomorrow I'm going to go get Kurt from New York but I need you to keep Rachel Busy" Santana said to the Tall Blonde.

Brittany nodded still glancing at Rachel from time to time, " Alright " She said before sitting down on the small red chair by the Steps signing.

Quinn slowly Placed Rachel fully onto the couch covering her up with the Big Red Blanket before she turned her Attention towards Santana and Brittany.

" We should get some sleep because we do Have school tommrow and Since my dad is your Temporally your guardian he can call you out so you can go get Kurt Because Rachel need's the both of you right now" Quinn said making the Latina nod.

Quinn Led Brittany and Santana up to her bedroom so they can Sleep the night away with their very First Sleepover as Bestie's.

What they didn't know Rachel's family was watching them laughing like fucking Manic's who can't keep anyone around them.

A/N: Hummbleberry is coming next chapter. Yes Rachel can hear voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own glee

**Author's Note:**

> Its just came to me.


End file.
